Lekce pro Harryho
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Lessons for Harry od Remuslives23. Harry potřebuje naléhavou pomoc - a kdo mu může pomoci lépe než Remus a Sirius? Slash HP/RL/SB, RL/SB, HP/OW.
1. Kapitola 1

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autora.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 1**

_ „Sakra, jsi tak těsný."_

_Remusův hlas v jeho uchu byl hluboký a drsný, jak do něj vrážel znovu a znovu a nutil ho prosit..._

_„Bohové, víc. Prosím."_

_Sténajíc, vlkodlak udělal, o co ho žádal, přirážejíc rychleji, bušil neúnavně do pevného zadku, když prudce popadl úzké boky. Jedna zjizvená ruka se posunula uchopit penis svého partnera, už s unikajícími kapičkami touhy, a muž pod ním téměř plakal úlevou, když ho Remus začal dychtivě hladit._

_ „Remusi."_

_„Ach, Merline... Už budu. Udělej se pro mě."_

_„Re..."_

_„Udělej se pro mě."_

_Remus stiskl dlouhé, tenké kopí ve své ruce, zatímco jeho vlastní penis narazil na uzlík nervů uvnitř druhého muže. Černovlasý muž klečící na posteli vykřikl, když vyvrcholil, vlny extáze ho zaplavovaly znovu a znovu jako vlny oceánu, házely ho sem a tam, než byl konečně vyhozen na břeh, úplně vyždímaný a stěží se držící na nohou. Remus ještě jednou naposledy přirazil a uvolnil do něj proudy horkého semene. Vykřikl přitom chraptivě jeho jméno._

_„Harry!"_

„Harry!"

Muž s černými vlasy sebou trhl při probuzení a jeho oči se s mžiknutím otevřely. Viděl rozmazanou postavu se zrzavými vlasy tyčící se nad ním a jeho třesoucí se ruka se natáhla a tápala na noční stolek pro brýle.

„Tady."

Obruby brýlí byly vmáčknuty do jeho ruky a on zamumlal poděkování a ještě před nasazením brýlí se donutil posadit.

„Měl jsi noční můru?" vyptával se Ron, jeho nejlepší kamarád a spolubydlící, který se posadil vedle něj na postel. „Sténal jsi a křičel Remusovo jméno... "

Harry poděkoval každému mudlovskému i kouzelnickému božstvu, které znal, za to, že místnost byla stále jen matně osvětlená a Ron neviděl nával horka na jeho tváři, korálky potu na čele nebo zuřící erekci v jeho pyžamových kalhotách. V krku měl sucho, odkašlal si, než odpověděl.

„Já... jo. Další noční můra."

Ron ho poplácal po rameni – rozpačitě soucitné gesto.

„Je v pořádku, Harry. Všichni jsou v pořádku."

Harry se cítil špatně - lhal Ronovi, který se snažil být uklidňující, jak nejlépe mohl - a rychle nasadil na tvář úsměv.

„Já vím. Jsem v pohodě. Byl to jenom sen. Kolik je hodin?"

„Sedm. Máma je tady - trvala na tom, že nám první den připraví snídani a řekla mi, abych tě vzbudil, tak, abys měl čas na sprchu." Rozpačitě se na Harryho zašklebil. „Promiň."

Ron byl frustrovaný tím, jak často jeho matka používala výmluvu, že „jenom jde kolem...", ale Harry byl vděčný za pravidelné dodávky jídla - ani on, ani Ron nebyli žádní šéfkuchaři.

Usmál se na Rona a zavětřil.

„Šance dát si borůvkové palačinky tvé mamky? Neomlouvej se, jenom nesněz všechny, než se tam dostanu."

Ron se zazubil, ulevilo se mu, že Harry se zdál být opravdu v pořádku po jedné z jeho až příliš běžných nočních můr, a vstal.

„Nemůžu nic slíbit," zavolal přes rameno, když vyšel ze dveří.

Harry si těžce povzdechl a zastrčil přikrývky, jak přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a přinutil se na ně postavit - cítil se vyčerpaný, jako kdyby právě vůbec neměl osm hodin spánku.

„Pitomé sny."

Mumlal si tiše spoustu nápaditých prokletí, když sebral svou novou uniformu pro bystrozorský výcvik a zamířil do sprchy. Ron si myslel, že ty sny byly noční můry, a svým způsobem opravdu byly, jenom nešlo o ten druh nočních můr, jaké si jeho kamarád představoval. Nechal mu jeho víru, že to byly stejné sny plné krve a křiku a těl bez života, které ho mučily několik týdnů po bitvě o Bradavice – nebyl ochotný mu říct pravdu.

Harry otočil kohoutky a po chvíli čekání na teplou vodu vstoupil pod bodající proud. Cítil se provinile kvůli svému lhaní, věděl, že Ron o něj jen měl starost. Trvalo měsíce, než se vytratily jeho skutečné noční můry a než se rozptýlil oblak deprese, který ho obklopoval. Během té doby se kolem něj shromáždili jeho přátelé s láskyplnou podporou, včetně jeho kmotra, Siriuse Blacka, a muže, o němž teď věděl, že je Siriusův milenec, Remuse Lupina. Zasténal a jeho už pulzující penis ztuhl ještě víc, když si s myšlenkou na Remuse a Siriuse vybavil důvod všeho toho ranního sténání a házení sebou v posteli; připomnělo mu to moment jen před čtyřmi týdny, kdy vešel do kuchyně na Grimmauldově náměstí a zjistil, že jeho kmotr a bývalý profesor jsou pár.

Omlouvali se znovu a znovu, že mu o tom neřekli - a byli spolu s přestávkami od doby, kdy jim bylo šestnáct - a za to, že je našel v dost kompromitující pozici. Harry, příliš šokovaný tím, co viděl, nemohl udělat o nic víc, než udělal - přikývl, řekl jim, že chápe, a vymyslel si zapomenutou schůzku, aby se mohl dostat ven a strávit, co se právě stalo. Objevení jejich tajemství bylo překvapivé, ale to, co Harryho opravdu šokovalo, byla jeho reakce na tento objev – jeho velmi tělesná, okamžitá reakce – reakce, kterou znovu prožíval teď, když na něj útočily představy obou mužů spolu.

_Siriusovy potetované ruce na Remusově zjizvené hrudi..._

Harry se sklonil mezi nohy a obtočil ruku kolem své mokré hřídele.

_Remus lízající kůži na Siriusově krku a černovlasý muž reagující sténáním…_

Začal se hladit a zavřel zelené oči.

_Prsty svírající hnědé bradavky a vzdechy potěšení..._

Z jeho rtů vyklouzlo Harryho vlastní sténání touhy.

_Sirius klečící před Remusem, jeho prsty rozepínající pásek druhého muže..._

Jeho ruka přidala na tempu, dýchal rychle a chraplavě.

_Remusův zrak setkávající se s jeho, modř potemnělá potřebou a chtíčem, když nespustil pohled z jeho zelených očí..._

„Kurva!"

Kolena se Harrymu roztřásla, když se udělal, a hrozila poslat ho hroutícího se k zemi. Chytil se pevně závěsu, když přišlo jeho uvolnění, a nakonec narazil do zdi, zatímco se snažil zpomalit svůj supějící dech. Jakmile mohl znovu normálně dýchat, pořádně se umyl a vystoupil ze sprchy, rychle se osušil a oblékl.

Nikdy předtím se nepokládal za cokoliv jiného než heterosexuála, ale po tom dni se rozhodl zkusit zjistit, zda důvod, proč se vždycky cítil trochu nesvůj z intimity se svými bývalými holkami nebyl ten, že ty dívky nebyly _kluci_. Bez vědomí přátel pozměnil své rysy (jeho obličej byl až příliš dobře známý) a navštívil populární gay bar, kde se setkal se starým kamarádem ze školy. Oliver Wood nevěděl, že to byl Harry Potter, koho sbalil, a Harry mu to neprozradil, ale po jejich zoufalém a oplzlém muchlování a vzájemném honění v uličce vedle klubu Harry odešel nepochybujíc o tom, že je gay.

Sešel po schodech dolů do kuchyně a paní Weasleyová byla okamžitě u něj, napomínajíc ho za zdržování se ve sprše a prakticky ho usazujícíc na židli, než před něj umístila plný talíř palačinek.

„Jez, Harry. Namouduši, vy kluci tady úplně chřadnete. Nejspíš se odbýváte občerstvením na ulici. Připravím vám nějaké jídlo do ledničky…"

Harry přestal vnímat ženin hlas, jak poněkud automaticky jedl. Byla pro něj jako matka a vážil si její péče, ale byl na přijímací stanici jejího rozčilování tolikrát, že mohl vypnout a vrátit se v duchu k myšlenkám, které ho právě teď nejvíc trápily.

Nevrátil se do klubu od svého setkání s Oliverem. Netrvalo mu moc dlouho přijmout myšlenku, že je gay, docela se mu ulevilo, že jeho předchozí sexuální zkušenosti nebyly neúspěšné, protože s ním něco nebylo v pořádku – ne, bylo to proto, že tam byla jistá a velmi důležitá maličkost, která chyběla anatomii jeho partnerů.

Nicméně ho poněkud děsilo, co by pro něj reálně znamenalo přiznat svou orientaci. Věděl, že se svým současným profilem by byl viděn jako kořist některých starších mužů v klubech a rozhodně neměl v úmyslu proniknout do světa homosexuality jako téma článků na pomlouvačných stránkách _Denního věštce_.

A pak tu byl další problém - neměl absolutně představu, co _dělat_ s jiným mužem. Oliver měl na svědomí všechno svádění té noci v baru, Harrymu se ulevilo mít někoho, kdo mu ukázal, co a jak, někoho, kdo udělal první krok. To Oliver zahájil jejich první polibek, strčil ruku do Harryho spodků a pak rozepnul své vlastní kalhoty a vedl Harryho ruku. A ačkoliv to, co spolu dělali, bylo fantastické, Harry věděl, že tam bylo víc, že nakonec by _chtěl_ víc, a neměl ani ponětí, jak zahájit milování s dalším mužem.

Ale chtěl se učit.

A vypadalo to, že jeho podvědomí si už vybralo učitele.

Stále teď snil o jejich tělech, ale oni dělali daleko víc, než když je přerušil. Rty ho líbaly, zuby kousaly a tahaly za jeho kůži. Ruce ho laskaly - některé nesmírně jemně a smyslně, jiné drsně a žádostivě. Silné nohy a ruce ho objímaly, podpíraly, tiskly, držely ho v náručí. Pevná těla se tlačila proti němu, před ním, za ním, tiskla ho mezi sebou.

Cítil se v bezpečí.

A budil se sotva popadajíc dech.

Harry strávil spoustu času se Siriusem a Remusem po _tom_dni na Grimmauldově náměstí a dvojice se stala dost pohodlná držet se kolem něj za ruce, cudně se líbat, mluvit před ním o různých aspektech jejich vztahu - a on je pozoroval spolu, vcelku nevinně, dokud nezačaly ty sny.

Prvních pár nocí si po těch nočních představách zkoušel prostě říkat, že to přejde, ale když fantazie nejen pokračovaly, ale stávaly se stále detailnější a realističtější, napadlo ho, zda nenašel řešení svých problémů. Na světě nebyl nikdo, komu by věřil víc než Siriusovi a Remusovi, a oni ho milovali a nikdy by mu neublížili. Byli milenci od doby, kdy byli mladší než byl teď on, a byli tak zcela jistě zkušení homosexuální muži, kteří mu mohli ... ukázat, jak to chodí.

A Harry k nim byl přitahován. K oběma.

To, že Sirius byl jeho kmotr, pro něj představovalo po prvním snu o něm určité znepokojení, ale nebyli žádným způsobem pokrevně příbuzní - _kmotr_ byl jen titul - a Harryho nepříjemné pocity dost rychle zmizely po pár dalších nočních fantaziích.

Ano – ti muži byli přesně to, co Harry potřeboval.

Teď prostě jenom musel přijít na to, jak je přesvědčit, že ho chtějí taky.

**Konec kapitoly** **1**

-)-)-)

**_Když jsem napsala _**_**Nejlepší sázku**_**_, dostala jsem chuť se ještě chvíli věnovat téhle trojici a tohle je první kapitola slíbeného překladu HP/RL/SB. Povídka má 11 kapitol, které bych chtěla přidávat zhruba jednou týdně._** **_Myslím, že z první kapitolky asi uhodnete větší část děje - půjde hlavně o vykreslení Harryho první větší sexuální zkušenosti s muži, ale zdaleka nejen o sex. Doufám, že si to užijete a budete shovívaví ke všem chybám nebo kostrbatostem v mém amatérském překladu..._**


	2. Kapitola 2

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autora.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 2**

„Ne! Ošklivý Tichošlápek!"

„Náměsíííčníííkuuu!"

Sirius přitiskl nos ke krku druhého muže a pak ho lehce kousl. Remus zadržel dech, ale zůstal neoblomný.

„Ne. Vzpomínáš si, co se stalo naposled, když jsi chtěl píchat v kuchyni?"

Sirius chytil úzké boky a přesunul svou pánev proti vlkodlakovu zadku. „Hmm, tak ať se Harry kouká, jestli se objeví znovu – mohla by to být zábava."

„Siriusi!"

Remusův tón byl tentokrát ostrý a Sirius těžce vzdychl, ale od vlkodlaka se odsunul.

„Fajn. Tak půjdeme do ložnice, pane profesore, a dáme si naši každoměsíční soulož, samozřejmě pouze v misionářské pozici, a pak se uchýlíme číst si do našich oddělených ložnic nebo si popovídáme o ceně vajec."

Remus se odvrátil od dřezu a opřel se o stůl, zkřížil přitom ruce na prsou a zvedl obočí v reakci na Siriusův jízlivý tón.

„Snažíš se mi říct, že mě považuješ za nudného, protože nechci, aby nás tvůj kmotřenec znovu přistihl s mým penisem v tvých ústech?"

„Ještě v mých ústech nebyl."

„Byli jsme natolik blízko, že ani Harry nemohl být přesvědčen o tom, že tam právě sbíráš spadlé svrčky."

Sirius si odfrkl a přejel rukou přes přední část kalhot druhého muže – samolibě se usmál, když ucítil bouli Remusova vzrušení.

„Nechceš, abych s tím něco udělal?"

Jeho prsty putovaly po celé délce Remusovy tuhé hřídele a pak lehce štíply její poddajnější hlavu - zašklebil se, když slyšel Remusovo zavrčení.

Přes svou letargii kolem úplňku se Remus stále pohyboval rychleji než Sirius kdykoliv v měsíci. Takže Sirius nebyl příliš překvapený, když - než stačil mrknout - zjistil, že je přitisknutý ke zdi a tvrdě do ní tlačen vzrušeným vlkodlakem.

„Mám to brát jako ano?"

„Sklapni. Přesun. Prostě sklapni, sakra, a saj mě."

„Ano, profesore."

„Do prdele. Miluju, když mi říkáš takhle."

Remus strčil Siriuse do tmavé spíže a horečně i tvrdě ho políbil, když zápasili s kalhotami toho druhého. Remus tlačil Siriusovu hlavu dolů a zvěromág dychtivě vyhověl, padajíc na kolena před druhého muže a okamžitě pohlcujíc jeho penis do svých úst.

„Ach bože, Siriusi."

Remus zamotal své ruce do hustých vlasů ebenové barvy, které stále neukazovaly žádný náznak šedi, a zaměřil se na ta božská ústa a na to, co mu provádějí. Sirius zasténal kolem ptáka svého milence a Remus cítil chvění, které znamenalo, že Sirius si ho honí, zatímco ho saje. Tohle vědomí - Sirius obšťastňující sám sebe - spolu s předchozím škádlením, stačilo k jeho rychlému výbuchu. S hlasitým stenem vyvrcholil, kolena se mu třásla, když zkroutil Siriusovy vlasy v pěstích.

Sotva slyšel Siriusovo podobné zasténání přes zvuk řítící se krve v jeho žilách, ale věděl, že druhý muž se udělal, když se opřel o Remusovy třesoucí se nohy a vydal zvuk uspokojení.

„Dobré tam dole?"

„Zatraceně vyřízený, kamaráde."

Remus se zasmál, zastrčil svůj vyčerpaný úd zpátky do kalhot a zapnul zip. Sirius se od svého orgasmu ještě nepohnul, takže Remus se opřel o regály a hladil svého partnera po vlasech, měkké a černé prameny mu protékaly mezi prsty.

„Mmm, to je hezké."

„Mmm."

Zůstali tak další minutu, pak se Sirius posunul od Remuse a se zavrčením vstal a zapnul si kalhoty. Mávl hůlkou, obsazujíc čistící kouzla, a pak zasténal a protáhl se.

„Merline, jsem krucinál příliš starý na to, abych klečel na tvrdých dřevěných podlahách."

„_Já_ jsem chtěl jít do ložnice - je tam pěkná, měkká postel..."

„Vy, profesore Lupine, jste byl ten, kdo mě hodil na zeď a pak odtáhl sem, pokud si dobře vzpomínám."

„Už bys měl vědět, že mě nemáš dráždit před úplňkem."

„Děláš si srandu? Miluju, když jsi tak zatraceně dominantní a drsný."

„Tohle jsem byl já jako mírná kočička. Ale můžu ti ukázat svou dominantní a drsnou stránku později, jestli se ti to tak líbí."

Sirius se zasmál a opřel se o svého milence, políbil ho a vpletl svou ruku do vlasů na jeho šíji.

„Přívádíš mě k šílenství, Lupine."

„Krátká halucinace, Blacku."

Sirius vyštěkl smíchy a znovu ho políbil, nechal polibek prohloubit, jazyky zkoumaly navzájem svá ústa, jako kdyby to bylo poprvé. Černovlasý muž tiskl Remuse do regálů za ním, jak se snažil dostat co nejblíž k němu. Remus nechal ruce sklouznout k pasu druhého muže, držel ho tak těsně, že už by nemohl říci, kde končí a kde Sirius začíná. Zapadali do sebe jako kousky jedné skládačky - jejich těla stvořená jeden pro druhého.

Právě když jejich dýchání bylo nepravidelné a drsné a když jejich předtím přesycené libido začalo nastražovat uši v obnoveném zájmu, uvědomili si klepání a nejistý hlas volající: „Haló?"

Remus a Sirius se od sebe rychle odtrhli a po urovnání svého oblečení vyšli ze spíže, překvapili tak Harryho, který se rozhlížel po kuchyni.

„Co jste dělali ...?"

Harryho hlas se vytratil, když zaznamenal červené nervózní tváře a rozcuchané vlasy. Zašklebil se, když pocítil náraz vzrušení. Vypadali a byli cítit jako sex.

„Na tom nezáleží. Myslím, že to můžu uhodnout docela přesně. Používáte vy dva vůbec kuchyni pro tradiční účely?"

Sirius se zasmál, plácl Harryho hravě přes zadní části hlavy a pak ho přitáhl do objetí. Harry objal svého kmotra, držíc ho o vteřinku nebo dvě déle než Sirius, dýchajíc jeho vůni ... a jestli se nemýlil, také Remusovu. Potlačil malé zasténání silně udeřený obrazem Siriuse na kolenou před Remusem. Odtáhl se a vlkodlak se na něj usmál.

„Ahoj, Harry."

„Ahoj, Remusi."

Hodně k překvapení obou starších mužů, Harry Remuse objal. Mladý muž a Sirius se obvykle zdravili vzájemným objetím, ale on a Remus si obyčejně jen řekli ahoj, nebo, v nouzi, se pozdravili poplácáním po rameni či polovičním objetím. Určitě se nikdy nesetkali s něčím podobným nadšení, které Harry ukázal dnes. Remus byl zaskočený jednáním mladšího muže, ale objal ho také, usmívajíc se přes Harryho rameno na stejně zmateného Siriuse.

„No ne - taky tě rád vidím, Harry."

Harry se zasmál a odtáhl se, pak zamířil k ledničce a když si posloužil máslovým ležákem, popadl po jednom pro další dva muže.

„Myslel jsem, že bych vám mohl povědět, jak probíhal můj první týden."

Sirius se hrdě zašklebil, jak si vzal nabízenou láhev, připomněl si, že tento týden byl prvním v bystrozorském tréninku osmnáctiletého mladíka.

„Už jste zlikvidovali nějaké zločinecké spolky nebo nezákonné lektvarové kartely?"

„Možná příští týden."

Sirius se smál a Remus se usmál - kontroloval pečeni v troubě, která byla v nebezpečí vyschnout na hranici poživatelnosti.

Tři muži seděli a povídali si: jedli a pili, jak noc pomalu ubíhala, nakonec přešli na ohnivou whisky. Harry vyprávěl dvojici o jednom z bystrozorů, který udělal chybu a zapletl se s tréninkovým prokletím, což mu způsobilo rozpuk vředů po celém těle.

„A myslím po _celém_! Nesnesl mít oblečení, které se třelo o vředy, tak jsem mu musel pomáhat svléknout se do naha – měl je dokonce i na penisu..."

Remus si odfrkl a Sirius se pronikavě zasmál. „Jak jsi se mohl vůbec dívat na jeho péro, Pottere? Ty jsi mu měl pomáhat, ne kontrolovat jeho vybavení."

Harry se zachechtal a před odpovědí zvedl k ústům svou ohnivou whisky.

„Dobrá, nemohl jsem si pomoct - byl zatraceně dobře vybavený. Moc pěkný penis pod těmi vředy."

Snažil se nesmát, jak se Siriusův chechtot proměnil v podivný dušený zvuk, a jak Remus vyplivl trochu jeho ohnivé whisky. Opatrně upil vlastní nápoj a sledoval další muže zpod řas.

Zdálo se, že spolu tiše komunikují očima, Harry byl neschopný rozluštit nemluvený jazyk, ale cokoliv proběhlo mezi nimi, skončilo to Siriusem dávajícím Remusovi špinavý pohled - pak se otočili k Harrymu, který odložil svou sklenici.

„Ty sis... ehm... všiml?"

Harry rozšířil své zelené oči za brýlemi a snažil se vypadat nevinně.

„Všiml si čeho?"

Sirius poslal další prosebný pohled na Remuse, který se vytrvale vyhýbal jeho upřenému pohledu. Otočil se zpátky k Harrymu a odkašlal si.

„Toho, že... ehm... měl... dobré tělo."

Harry zamaskoval smích kašlem, než odpověděl.

„Ano. Tak nějak bylo těžké si nevšimnout, když to všechno bylo tak pěkně rozprostřené před tebou."

Protáhl se, narovnal nohy pod stolem a spojil své prsty za hlavou, když pozoroval nervózní ošívání dvou dalších mužů.

„Ach, ano, ale... _Remusi_...," Sirius vrhl další žebrající pohled na Remuse, který netrpělivě vydechl.

„Proboha, Siriusi. Jak jsi mohl být vůbec zařazený do Nebelvíru? Harry, myslím, že to, na co se tě Sirius snaží zeptat, je, jestli tě... přitahuje... mužská postava?"

„Je tohle elegantní způsob, jak se zeptat, jestli jsem teplouš, Remusi?"

Harry měl problémy přestat se smát při pohledu na Remusův zahanbený výraz a rozhodl se ukončit jejich trápení.

„Čirou náhodou jsem nedávno _přišel _na to, že důvod, proč mám tak podělaný milostný život, je, že jsem chodil s příslušníky toho nesprávného pohlaví."

Jeho oznámení bylo přijato mlčením, Remus i Sirius vypadali, že se snaží najít slova. Konečně Sirius vykoktal:

„To... ty... má to… něco společného... s tvým... zjištěním o Remusovi a mně?"

Harry se zašklebil. „Miluju tě, Siriusi, ale opravdu myslíš, že bych píchal s chlapama, i když bych nechtěl - jen abych byl jako ty? Bez urážky, ale nemiluju tě _tak_ moc."

Remus se zasmál a Harry na něj mrkl, překvapený, že vidí mužovy tváře zrudnout. Záměrně flirtoval, ale koho by napadlo, že je tak snadné vyvést Remuse z míry?

„Proč... proč jsi nic neřekl dřív?" zeptal se Sirius a obrátil tak Harryho pozornost zpátky k sobě.

„Přišel jsem na to teprve nedávno. Měl bych se k něčemu přiznat – _bylo_ to přistižení vás dvou –jak jste šli na to - že mě začalo zajímat..."

Sirius zasténal a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Bože, Lily by mě zabila, kdyby věděla, že jsme tě otočili..."

Remus se rozzlobil.

„Siriusi, pro Merlina! Víš zatraceně dobře, že to takhle nefunguje; jinak by James a Petr museli být teplí jako bronzový galeon, když si vezmeš, kolikrát nás nachytali."

Harry se začervenal, ale nemohl se přestat smát.

„Dobře, žádný strach – neotočili jste mě, jen jste mi pomohli v tom, že některé ne úplně jasné věci najednou zapadly na místo. A Oliver Wood udělal zbytek."

Remus vypadal, jako by to opravdu nechtěl vědět, ale stejně se zeptal.

„Oliver Wood?"

„Jo, narazil jsem na něj v gay klubu. Nevěděl, že jsem to já – změnil jsem svůj obličej."

Sirius měl podobný výraz jako Remus, když se mdlým hlasem zeptal, „šel jsi do gay klubu?"

Harry přikývl. „A když jsem odcházel... no, řekněme, že když jsem vyšel ven, byl jsem s konečnou platností gay."

„Harry... bože, řekni mi, že jsi byl opatrný..."

Sirius a Remus vypadali tak znepokojeně, že Harry chtěl přehodit ruce kolem nich.

„Siriusi, nejsem si jistý, jestli bych věděl, co dělat s ptákem, i kdyby stál vedle mě. Chudák Oliver pro mě dokonce musel rozepnout svůj zatracený poklopec..."

Sirius si odfrkl a Remus ho praštil – a vůbec ne hravě – přes ruku.

„Nech toho, ty. Harry, náhodný sex s neznámými lidmi je velmi nebez..."

„Neměl jsem s ním sex, Remusi. Já... nevěděl bych jak, nevěděl bych, kde začít..." Přestal mluvit a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Což je vlastně důvod, proč jsem dnes večer přišel sem. Já... chci vědět, co dělat, jak to dělat... jak být s mužem. Knihy jsou k ničemu, sakra..." Obrátil na ně své smaragdové oči a viděl zmateného Siriuse a šokovaného bledého Remuse, s porozuměním v jeho modrých očích, když zašeptal varovně:

„Harry..."

„Chci, abyste mě učili. Oba. Chci, abyste mě naučili, jak být s mužem."

**Konec kapitoly 2**

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří samozřejmě autorovi, ale jestli se vám překlad líbí, dejte vědět :-)_  
><strong>


	3. Kapitola 3

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 3  
><strong>

„Chci, abyste mě učili. Oba. Chci, abyste mě naučili, jak být s mužem."

Upřímně, Sirius tohle neočekával a jeho ústa se otevřela tak široce, že za jiných okolností by to Remusovi mohlo připadat komické. Nicméně, když syn vašeho mrtvého nejlepšího přítele požádá vás a vašeho partnera – který je náhodou kmotrem tohoto dítěte – uvést ho do světa homosexuálního sexu, je těžké pomyslet si něco jiného než „do prdele".

A věci nepomůže, že řečené dítě vlastně _není_ dítě, ale docela hezký mladý muž, který to myslí vážně a který o svém návrhu zjevně dost uvažoval.

„H... Harry..."

„Remusi, prosím – můžete mě aspoň vyslechnout?"

Harry se na něj díval prosebně a Remus se s hlasitým povzdechem vzdal a promnul si rukou oči, než přikývl.

„Fajn. Odpověď to nezmění, ale povídej." Pohlédl na Siriuse, který stále ještě zíral na Harryho, jako kdyby mu chlapec právě sdělil, že vykoupil Voldemorta z mrtvých a plánoval si ho vzít.

Harry viditelně sbíral odvahu, jeho čelist se napjala odhodláním, než promluvil.

„Já... já jsem... nervózní ... kolem lidí, kteří mě přitahují - bez ohledu na jejich pohlaví. Byl jsem stěží schopný vůbec mluvit s Cho Changovou v pátém ročníku, a Ginny... no, to bylo vždycky spíš přátelství než sexuální přitažlivost. Nemůžu pomyslet na naše poprvé bez toho, abych se cítil trapně a nepříjemně.

Trhl sebou při té vzpomínce a pak pokračoval. „A i když s Oliverem... to byl pocit... větší správnosti, byl jsem tak nervózní, že jsem nemohl ani..." Udělal rukou gesto, které muže nenechalo na pochybách, co měl na mysli, a pak pokračoval nabídnout slovní vysvětlení. „Merline, dělám si to zatraceně sám, ale jsem tak neschopný, že jsem nemohl ani... honit ho bez toho, aby mi pomáhal."

Remus odvrátil oči a zavrtěl se celý nesvůj - slyšel víc o Harryho sexuálním životě, než kdy chtěl. Sirius se zjevně vrátil k vědomí - jeho tvář rychle zčervenala, jak poslouchal, co Harry říká. Remus trochu svraštil čelo. Siriusovo zrudnutí nebylo jen z rozpaků – bylo to stejné začervenání, které zbarvilo jeho lícní kosti ve škole, když si Remus všiml, že ho druhý muž pozoruje. Bylo to vzrušení a přitažlivost, Sirius nebyl proti Harryho nápadu. Remusovi se nepříjemně sevřel žaludek a obrátil se zpátky k Harrymu, pokusil se soustředit na to, co říká.

„Chci vědět, co dělám. Nechci se učit navštěvováním barů s mou proměněnou tváří a zkoušet na to přijít ve špinavých uličkách. Nemůžu se jen tak s někým scházet... jak dlouho by trvalo, než by běželi do novin říct Ritě Holoubkové všechno o svých zkušenostech s Teploušem-který-přežil?"

Sirius si odfrkl a Remus se na něj zamračil, naštvaný, že Sirius byl tím vším pobavený a že jeho tváře byly stále zbarvené do růžova. Na druhé straně Harry zjevně bral Siriusovu zábavu jako pozitivní signál a usmál se před pokračováním.

„Potřebuju někoho, kdo by mi ukázal, co mám dělat dřív, než to... uplatním v praxi s partnerem. Chci, aby moje poprvé bylo s někým, komu věřím, s kým se můžu uvolnit. Vy dva... Věřím vám víc než komukoliv jinému, a jste v pozici, kdy máte možnost ukázat mi, co to _opravdu_ znamená být s mužem. A já... no... jste oba pohlední muži... já... "

Harry se začervenal a sebevědomě se usmál.

„Oba mě přitahujete."

Remusovo zamračení se prohloubilo. Harry o tom opravdu přemýšlel. Jeho argumentace byla znepokojivě logická a jeho tvzení dávala Remusovi smysl.

Ale, Merline, neexistuje způsob, jak by se to mohlo stát.

Cítil Siriuse zírajícího na něj, zřejmě chtěl, aby Remus něco řekl, a na okamžik, vlkodlak nesnášel nedostatek výřečnosti svého partnera. Podíval se na Harryho a snažil se být jemný.

„Ehm... Harry... jsme... polichoceni - _velmi_ polichoceni – že nám... věříš tolik... ale chápeš, že s tím nemůžeme souhlasit?"

Harry nevypadal tak sklíčeně, jak Remus očekával, jen zkřížil ruce na prsou a opřel se o opěradlo židle.

„Proč?" zeptal se - jako by se jen neškodně ptal na zvlášť obtížný a nepochopitelný esej.

Remus pohlédl na Siriuse, který konečně promluvil.

„Tvůj otec byl náš kamarád, Harry. Jsem tvůj kmotr..."

„To je titul, Siriusi. Neexistuje mezi námi žádné pokrevní příbuzenství. Není to nic, kvůli čemu by se mi to zdálo nesprávné nebo špatné."

„To, že jsme o dvacet let starší než ty, ale špatné je," přerušil ho Remus.

„Kdybych nechtěl někoho staršího a zkušenějšího, šel bych prostě ven a našel nějakého cizího chlapa v mém věku, aby mě píchal. Ptám se vás, _protože_ jste starší, ne navzdory tomu. Chci se to naučit pořádně... abych nebyl tak zatraceně vyděšený někoho se dotýkat. A vy víte, co dělat... dělali jste to spolu, už když jste byli mladší než já."

Siriusův smích tentokrát Remuse více než podráždil a vlkodlak náhle vstal a modré oči vztekle blikaly na svého milence, než se obrátil ke dřezu, aby se pokusil dát dohromady. Věděl, že za tímto pro něj netypickým chováním byla žárlivost při pomyšlení na Siriuse s jiným mužem a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, jak se zkoušel uklidnit. Vždycky byl trochu podrážděný pozorností, kterou Sirius získal od jiných lidí... myslel si, že to bude snadnější s věkem, ale zdálo se, že byl teď stejně nejistý jako v pubertě. A nepomohlo tomu, že Sirius, dokonce i po Azkabanu, byl velmi přitažlivý muž, zatímco na Remusovi byly vidět roky trýznivých transformací. Oproti tomu Harry byl mladý, zdravý a dobře vypadající.

Remus vzdychl. Nejhorší bylo, že opravdu nemohl Siriuse vinit, že je v pokušení.

_Je to zatraceně příliš blízko k úplňku, než abych se mohl vyrovnat s tímhle._

Sirius vystřízlivěl při pohledu na Remusovu frustraci a odkašlal si.

„Harry, to prostě není vhodné. Je mi líto. Měl bys... to brát pomalu. Nemusíš se do toho hrnout. Když jsme se s Náměsíčníkem dali dohromady..."

„Siriusi!"

Remus zlostně pohlédl na Siriuse, který zvedl ruce na obranu, překvapený tím, jak moc se Remus zdál zasažený Harryho žádostí. Ano, přišlo to z ničeho nic, ano, bylo to trochu šokující, ale Remus se zdál skoro naštvaný... i když spíš na _něj_ než na Harryho.

„Neměl jsem v úmyslu vyprávět mu podrobnosti o našem milostném životě, Remusi. Jenom vysvětlit, že jsme spolu rovnou neskočili do postele."

To Remuse uklidnilo a souhlasně kývl, aby Sirius pokračoval. Opřel se zády o lavici poslouchat, uvědomoval si přitom – a bylo to nesnesitelné - že se na něj Harry zvědavě dívá. Vydechl úlevou, když Sirius začal mluvit a Harry odvrátil pohled.

„Trvalo nám nějakou dobu, než jsme si uvědomili, že nás přitahují muži... a ještě déle, než jsme si přiznali, že se přitahujeme navzájem. Strávili jsme spoustu času tím, že jsme se poznávali... ehm... _fyzicky_, než jsme..."

Sirius znejistěl a Harry se drze usmál.

„Udělali všechno?" navrhl.

Sirius potlačil svůj vlastní úsměv a přikývl s pohledem na Remuse, který se k nim zase přidal u stolu.

„Jde o to, Harry," řekl pevně vlkodlak, „že si musíš najít někoho v tvém věku, komu můžeš věřit, někoho, s kým se cítíš bezpečně a kdo může vědět... kdo jsi. Nepospíchej tolik vědět hned všechno."

Harry chvíli mlčel a pak tiše řekl, „Remusi, strávil jsem téměř osmnáct let s věcmi, _důležitými_ věcmi, které mi nikdo kolem mě neřekl. Vím, že to není stejné, ale... ale já to potřebuju vědět. Je to o tom, kdo jsem, Remusi, a je tam toho tolik, co o tom nevím, o něčem, co je tak velkou částí mého já."

Natáhl se a vzal Remuse a Siriuse za ruku, cítil Remusovu ruku trhnout sebou na ten dotek, ale Sirius svou otočil a přitiskl jejich dlaně k sobě.

„Našel jsem lidi, kterým věřím tak, že to s nimi chci udělat. Prosím? Jenom... mohli byste to nezavrhnout hned? Přemýšlejte o tom chvilku."

Dal jim rychlý úsměv a pak pustil jejich ruce a vstal.

„Já teď půjdu. Prosím, promluvte si o tom a dejte mi vědět, jak jste se rozhodli."

„Harry, nepotřebujeme..."

Ale Sirius Remuse přerušil, než mohl dokončit větu.

„Uděláme to, Harry. Promluvíme si o tom."

Mladík se na ně usmál a pak Sirius vstal, aby ho doprovodil ke dveřím. Remus slyšel šepot, vstal také a zamířil ke dveřím do kuchyně – a spatřil Siriuse s hlavou skloněnou k Harrymu, tiše mluvil, ruce položené na ramenou mladšího muže. Harry přikývl a odpověděl mu, s odhodlanou tváří, ale tichým hlasem. Právě když se Remus chtěl odvrátit, uviděl, jak se Harry usmál a předklonil se - a rychle políbil Siriuse na rty. Remus cítil zježení vlčí srsti a potlačil nutkání stisknout ruce kolem Harryho krku. Sirius se narovnal a zdál se tím letmým polibkem vyvedený z míry, ale Harry se jen znovu usmál a odešel.

Remus zůstal stát na místě, zatímco sledoval, jak se Sirius zamračil na zavřené dveře a hrubě přejel rukou přes své tmavé vlasy - jasné znamení, že byl rozrušený. Pak se černovlasý muž otočil a trochu sebou trhl, když viděl Remuse ve dveřích, s nezaměnitelným výrazem hněvu ve tváři.

„Re..."

„Co to sakra bylo?"

„Nic. Já... "

„Proč jsi ho podporoval?"

„Já..."

„Je to směšné, Siriusi. _Nebudeme_ o tom uvažovat. Neměl jsi mu dovolit, aby si myslel, že bychom... a od _kdy_ se líbáte na rozloučenou?"

„_On_ políbil _mě_ - nevěděl jsem, co se chystá udělat a... chci, abychom zvážili jeho návrh."

Remus si byl jistý, že nemohl slyšet Siriuse správně, zíral na zvěromága, jako kdyby mu narostl roh uprostřed čela.

„Cože?"

„Remusi, přemýšlej o tom. Když si odmyslíš, že je synem Jamese a Lily..."

„Ale on je! Navíc je _tvůj_ kmotřenec."

„Je také zmatený a potřebuje poznat tuhle novou část svého života..."

„Můžeme mu říct, že ho podporujeme a že jsme tady, pokud si potřebuje promluvit - a necháme ho najít si kluka a mít pořádný vztah..."

„Je to _Harry Potter_, Remusi! Nemůže to udělat takhle. _Jakýkoliv_ vztah, který začne, se dostane na titulní stránky novin a homosexuální vztah... sežerou ho zaživa. Vzpomeň si na nás v jeho věku. Trvalo nám skoro rok jenom sebrat odvahu říct Jamesovi a Petrovi, že jsme spolu. Co kdyby celý náš milostný život byl jako senzace zveřejňován Denním věštcem, zatímco jsme teprve objevovali, co to znamená mít rád chlapy?"

Remus vydal jakýsi nespokojený zvuk - nechtěl uznat pravdu v Siriusových slovech. Pořád viděl Harryho, jak líbá černovlasého muže a jeho vnitřnosti hořely žárlivostí. Otočil se a vyrazil po schodech do ložnice, snažil se vytlačit ten obrázek ze své mysli, ale Sirius mu to neumožnil, v těsné vzdálenosti ho následoval a stále mluvil o mladíkovi.

„Remusi, opravdu chceš, aby objevil všechny ty věci ve špinavé uličce nebo v nějakém cizím bytě a s proměněným obličejem? Chceš příběhy o jeho nezkušenosti a neobratnosti převyprávěné jako drby v novinách - pro pobavení celého kouzelnického světa? My jsme měli štěstí. Mohli jsme se učit navzájem a v soukromí – on nemá nikoho, komu může věřit ani bezpečné místo k experimentování. Umíš si představit Ronovu tvář, když by si Harry přivedl domů chlapa? Ten blbec se pořád sotva podívá na nás... "

„_Ne_, Siriusi. Nechci a upřímně řečeno, jsem překvapený, že ty o tom dokonce uvažuješ. James by tě krvavě zabil..."

„James by mě nejdřív zkusil stáhnout z kůže a pak, jakmile by zvážil alternativy, řekl by mi, že mi věří, abych pomohl jeho synovi, že věří nám. A... _poslouchal jsem_ Harryho, Remusi... přemýšlel o tom a chce to. Ano, byl jsem trochu překvapený a ano, ta kmotrovská záležitost mě zarazila, ale není tady pokrevní příbuzenství, a pokud bych bral tu práci vážně, není to o pomoci Harrymu, když ji potřebuje?"

„Nemyslím, že píchání jeho syna je _přesně_ to, co měl Dvanácterák na mysli..."

„Možná ne, ale já nechci vidět Harryho zraněného nebo využitého. Chci, aby se cítil pohodlně a bezpečně se svou sexualitou... a pokud mu s tím můžu pomoct, pak budu uvažovat o tom, co žádal."

„Nechci Harryho zraněného o nic víc než ty, Siriusi, ale já... není to prostě správné."

Sirius zvedl hlavu a sledoval Remuse svlékajícího si šaty, jak se připravoval do postele – když ho zasáhla náhlá myšlenka.

„Náměsíčníku..."

Remus se tázavě ohlédl přes rameno, poznal ten svůdný tón hlasu.

„Co?"

„Myslíš, že je atraktivní?"

„Do prdele, Siriusi...!"

„Myslíš si to, ne? To je důvod, proč jsi tak naprosto proti tomu... protože myslíš, že by sis to mohl až moc užít... "

„Jdi do hajzlu!"

Sirius byl najednou tam – strčil ho zpátky na postel, rozkročil se nad ním a upřeně hleděl dolů na jeho růžovou tvář - s rostoucím úsměvem.

„Je to ono, viď?"

„Je moc mladý, cítím se jako zvrhlík, Siriusi."

„Ale to bys mohl překonat..." Zavrtěl svým pozadím proti Remusovu rozkroku a cítil rychle rostoucí vzrušení svého partnera. „Představ si to... to tělo, které by se třelo proti tvému..."

„Bože, Siriusi. Nech toho."

„Mladé tělo, nádherný pevný zadek..."

„Siriusi!"

Remus ho tlačil pryč, posadil se a zabořil hlavu do dlaní. Sirius se posadil, protože si poprvé uvědomil, že to nebylo jen o Remusově morálce a bezúhonnosti - bylo tady něco jiného ve hře.

„Reme? Lásko,..."

„Neříkej mi tak."

„Remusi, pro Merlina..."

„Nechci to udělat."

„Proč ne?"

„Je to špatné."

„To není ono. Řekni mi pravdu. Přitahuje tě Harry? Bojíš se, že k nám bude pak příliš připojený?"

„Bojím se, že _ty_ k němu budeš příliš připojený."

Sirius se zamračil a Remus proklínal sám sebe, že opět umožnil druhému muži dostat se mu pod kůži a rozvázat mu jazyk.

„Co? Máš strach, že ho budu chtít?" Konečně ho zasáhlo porozumění a Sirius ovinul ruku kolem Remusových ramen. „Reme, bojíš se... že se do něj zamiluju nebo tak něco?"

Remus setřásl paži z ramen a vstal.

„Myslím, že budu dnes večer spát v jiné místnosti."

„Remusi, ne. Myslíš si, že tě opustím kvůli Harrymu? Jak... jak by tě to mohlo napadnout?"

Remus se otočil, oči mu blýskaly hněvem a frustrací.

„Protože jsi Sirius _zatracený_ Black! Jakmile jdeš s Blackem, nikdy se nevrátíš – nebylo to tvoje motto? Protože jsi pořád zatraceně nádherný a můžeš mít koho sakra chceš. Protože to _chceš_ udělat - chceš šukat mladého, krásného kluka místo starého, zjizveného..."

Jeho slova byla přerušena, jak Sirius popadl jeho košili a rozdrtil jejich rty proti sobě, síla polibku poslala oba muže do zdi za nimi. Ruce sevřely Remusovy žlutohnědé vlasy a hrubě jimi trhly, jak se Sirius odtáhl a zíral do jeho očí.

„Ty zatracený idiote. Od chvíle, kdy jsem konečně dostal odvahu tě políbit, _nikdy_ jsem nechtěl nikoho jiného. Miluji tě, ty zasranej teplouši."

Remus zasténal a naklonil se, aby zabořil obličej do ohbí Siriusova krku. Hluboce vydechl, když cítil, jak Sirius tahá jeho košili ze zadní části kalhot. Ruce se posunuly na holá záda, sledovaly délku dlouhé jizvy, a Remus tvrdě kousl – označil si Siriuse, zatímco jeho prsty se přesunuly do poklopce druhého muže. Sirius zvrátil hlavu dozadu, jak Remus hodil jeho košili stranou a udeřil svým jazykem podél jeho klíční kosti - Sirius zalapal po dechu.

„Proboha, Náměsíčníku! Proč bych vůbec měl někdy chtít někoho jiného? Nikdo jiný mi nemůže udělat tohle, způsobit, abych se cítil takhle."

Remus zvedl hlavu, jeho ruce stahovaly Siriusovy kalhoty. „Jsem starý, Tichošlápku. Zjizvený, artritický... "

Siriusovy ruce vyletěly k jeho tváři a pevně ji sevřely, když na Remuse zavrčel, „Zatraceně krásný" - předtím, než ho hluboce políbil.

Remus hrdelně zasténal a otočil černovlasého muže, který dychtivě skopl kalhoty a opřel se o zeď. Remus políbil Siriusův krk, kousal lehce ušní lalůček před tím, než mu zamumlal do ucha: „Kdysi jsi mi řekl, že James se ti zdá hezký... Harry vypadá, jako by mu z oka vypadl."

Sirius se podíval přes rameno a sledoval Remuse rozepnout si poklopec a osvobodit tak svou erekci.

„Při pohledu na Jamese jsem nikdy neslintal, jako když se dívám na tebe. Merline, jsi nebe, Remusi. A teď strč tu zatracenou věc do mě, _teď_."

Remus chytil Siriuse kolem pasu a - s jedinou přípravou, kterou bylo plivnutí na ruku a rozetření slin po jeho ptáku – se tlačil dovnitř, do druhého muže. Sirius zalapal po dechu při tom drsném vstupu, ale to pálení vedlo k pulzování jeho penisu a on strčil zadkem do Remuse.

„Pohyb, sakra."

Remus se zasmál a začal do druhého muže vrážet, přirážel do něj tvrdě a rychle, ruka sáhla po Siriusovu penisu. Svíral ho v pěsti, napodoboval rytmus boků a brzy zaslechl Siriuse klít v obscénní sérii, když vyvrcholil okázale přes Remusovu ruku a na stěnu před sebou. Svírání jeho svalů dovedlo Remuse k orgasmu, vlkodlak téměř vyl potěšením, když znovu potvrdil svého druha.

O chvíli později leželi v posteli, Sirius přitisknutý k Remusovým zádům, s paží a nohou přehozenou přes vlkodlaka. Cítil Remusovo dýchání a zpevnil sevření, když políbil kůži pod uchem druhého muže.

„Jsem celý tvůj, Remusi," zašeptal a cítil, jak se jeho milenec pohnul. „Dvě války a Azkaban nás od sebe nemohly odtrhnout a nemůže to udělat ani Harry."

Remus zamumlal něco, čemu Sirius nerozuměl, ale než pomalu usnuli, posunul svou ruku, aby mohl proplést své dlouhé prsty se Siriusovými.

**Konec kapitoly 3**

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří samozřejmě autorce, ale jestli se vám překlad líbí, dejte vědět :-)_**


	4. Kapitola 4

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

_**Kapitola 4  
><strong>_

_Harry seděl u stolu v knihovně a prohlížel si svou učebnici lektvarů, když ucítil zatahání za zip. Když se podíval dolů, stůl se rozpustil a spatřil Siriuse klečícího před ním, který právě vytahoval Harryho vzpřímený penis z kalhot._

„_Co to... ach... bože! Siriusi, to je příjemný pocit..."_

_Siriusovy šedé oči se usmály, jak upřeně hleděl na Harryho, a jeho ústa obklopila mladíkovo kopí._

_Hlava staršího muže se pohybovala nahoru a dolů v jeho klíně a Harry sténal, když teplý a široký jazyk zatraceně nadaně zpracovával jeho citlivou špičku. Jeho hlava klesla zpět a skrz své řasy viděl Remuse, který je pozoroval od dveří._

_Otevřel ústa, aby se omluvil, hledajíc dobrý důvod, který by vysvětlil to, že vlkodlakův partner měl teď ústa ovinutá kolem Harryho penisu. Ale jak bojoval s hledáním slov, Remusova ruka se přesunula k poklopci a rozepnula ho, modré oči přitom hladově sledovaly, jak Sirius hltá Harryho ptáka. Harryho jazyk vyklouzl ven, aby si olízl suché rty - zatímco Remus sevřel v pěsti svůj dlouhý penis a líně po něm přejížděl, oči upřené na havraní vlasy svého milence, když druhý muž sál Harryho._

_Harry neslyšně zašeptal „Pojď sem," směrem k hnědovlasému muži a viděl jeho úšklebek předtím, než muž poslechl a přišel blíž – tak, aby Harry mohl natáhnout ruku a vést Remusova ptáka mezi své rty. Remus hlasitě zasténal a kolébal svými boky, takže jeho penis zajížděl dovnitř a ven z Harryho vstřícných úst. Vlkodlakovo tempo bylo brzy zoufalé a pak se zaúpěním vyvrcholil do Harryho krku - mladý muž rychle polykal, aby se nedusil – a zároveň cítil žár jeho vlastního orgasmu. Remusův penis vyklouzl z Harryho úst ve chvíli, kdy chlapec s brýlemi prohnul své tělo ze židle do oblouku, popadajíc hrst Siriusových černých vlasů, když se s hlasitým výkřikem udělal do mužových úst..._

„_Siriusi!"_

„Ach, kurva…"

Harry zasténal a zašklebil se. Ještě spánkem pokrytýma, kalnýma očima pohlédl dolů na nepořádek v kalhotách pyžama.

„Zatraceně, právě jsem je vypral."

Povzdechl si a ignoroval nepříjemnou lepkavost, zatímco shromážďoval čisté oblečení. Zamířil do sprchy a doufal, že Ron v jejich prvním dnu volna od tréninku ještě spal. Naštěstí ano a Harry rychle smyl důkaz svého snu. Byl frustrovaný.

Uplynul skoro týden od jeho návrhu Siriusovi a Remusovi a ještě nedostal odpověď. Sirius mu poslal sovu den po jeho žádosti, s tím, že on a Remus opouštějí Grimmauldovo náměstí na krátkou dovolenou a že ho budou kontaktovat, až se vrátí. Dodal, že potřebují nějaký čas přemýšlet o tom, co žádal, a aby jim na to Harry dal nějaký prostor.

„_To, o co jsi nás požádal, není maličkost, Harry. Existuje spousta věcí, které Remus a já nejdřív musíme zvážit a musíme to udělat spolu. Prosím, neber to jako odmítnutí nebo snahu tě vyšachovat... prostě jen potřebujeme nějaký čas na rozmyšlenou."_

Harry chápal, že dvojice bude potřebovat nějaký čas, že budou potřebovat mluvit o tom, zda by přizvali dalšího muže do své postele, ale doufal, že na to nebudou potřebovat _tolik_ času. Jak se oblékl a vydal do kuchyně svého bytu, zase myslel na ty dva muže a na jejich rozdílné reakce na jeho odhalení a návrh.

Sirius vypadal pobavený tím, že jeho kmotřenec je gay stejně jako on, a skrýval svůj smích před vážnějším Remusem. Překvapivě to byl Sirius, který vypadal méně nervózní a rozrušený z jeho žádosti, aby ho učili o sexu s muži. Nebyl tak znepokojený tou nálepkou „kmotr", jak se Harry obával, a když ho starší muž doprovázel ke dveřím, jeho slova dala Harrymu naději.

„_Harry, jsi si tím jistý? Když překročíme čáru, náš vztah už nikdy nebude stejný."_

„_Já vím. Ale já jsem o tom přemýšlel, Siriusi. A... snil jsem o tom - pořád."_

_Viděl červeň šířící se přes Siriusovy tváře a muž položil své ruce na Harryho ramena a naklonil se k němu blíž._

„_Ty to myslíš opravdu vážně, viď?"_

_Harry přikývl, jeho hlas měkký, ale rozhodný. „Ano, myslím."_

_Sirius se kousl do rtu a pak řekl: „Promluvím s Remusem a uvidím, co si o tom myslí. Neudělal bych nic, s čím by se necítil dobře."_

„_Já vím. To je důvod, proč tě mám rád. "_

Nevěděl, co ho to pak napadlo, ale naklonil se a políbil Siriuse na rty. Starší muž vypadal tak šokovaně, že si Harry nemohl pomoci a usmíval se, když odcházel.

Ale neusmíval se teď, zatímco si připravoval snídani. Proč jim to rozhodnutí trvalo tak zatraceně dlouhou dobu? Jak se rýpal v mokrých cereáliích, odpověděl si na svou vlastní otázku.

Remus.

Po jejich krátkém rozhovoru na rozloučenou si byl Harry téměř jistý, že Sirius by byl ochotný udělat to, o co žádal – neměl problémy se svou sexualitou a pomohl by mu v tom i smysl pro humor, ale neudělal by to, pokud by se s tím Remus necítil stejně dobře. Remus byl... slušný, vážný, neochvějně zdvořilý... ach, Harry věděl, že musí mít smysl pro humor (byl Poberta a Siriusův přítel – nepřežil by tak bez nějaké té legrační kosti), ale jeho pocit odpovědnosti a slušnosti byl daleko více rozvinutý než u jeho partnera. Harry věděl, že pokud by někdo stál v cestě tohoto plánu, byl by to Remus; Sirius by to neudělal bez jeho souhlasu. Miloval druhého muže příliš, než aby udělal cokoliv, co by mu ublížilo – takže Harry jen doufal, že Siriusovo osobní kouzlo pomůže rozpustit Remusovy výhrady.

Oba muži byli vlastně kompletní protiklady, ale, složitým způsobem, byli jako stvoření jeden pro druhého - a Harry několikrát během posledních několika týdnů přemýšlel, jak je možné, že nikdy nepřišel na to, že jsou spolu – dokud tomu nestál v podstatě tváří v tvář. Jejich vztah nebil do očí, i když se s ním na druhé straně přímo neskrývali. Remus se po válce nikdy neodstěhoval z Grimmauldova náměstí, ačkoliv měl pořád svou vlastní boudu. Sirius mu kupoval všechny nezbytnosti i oblečení – když tam Harry jednou byl, Sirius se široce usmíval, zatímco pro něj smířeně vypadající Remus „předváděl" nové oblečení, a jeho kmotr někdy žertoval o tom, jak dobře živil „_svou ženu, Remuse_" (který ho vzápětí praštil přes uši). Chovali se k sobě láskyplně – čechrali si vlasy, dotkli se ramene nebo ruky - a stáli příliš blízko u sebe, sdílejíc intimní úsměvy a vtipy, kterým nikdo jiný nerozuměl.

Když je teď Harry sledoval, cítil se skoro trapně, že byl tak nevšímavý.

Dali mu svolení říci o nich jeho nejlepším kamarádům - _jen_ jeho nejlepším kamarádům. Nechtěli být ohledně svého romantického vztahu zcela otevření, protože Sirius byl skoro stejně známý jako Harry a jeho milostný život by tisk nadšeně hltal. Podmínky pro vlkodlaky se po válce mírně zlepšily, ale byrokratická mašinérie si dávala s obratem na čas - dokonce i se vstřícným Kingsleym Pastorkem jako ministrem kouzel - a Remus nechtěl, aby Siriusovo znovupřijetí do společnosti bylo poznamenáno tím, že píchá Temné stvoření. A ani jeden z mužů nechtěl vidět podrobnosti týkající se jejich vztahu probírané na celé titulní straně _Denního věštce_ – na to si příliš vážili svého soukromí, ačkoliv Sirius kdysi neomaleně prohlásil, že pokud by to bylo na něm, šukal by toho idiota Remuse i na stole Rity Holoubkové – Harry z toho měl záchvat smíchu a Remus s hořící tváří rychle zmizel z místnosti.

Samozřejmě, Hermiona tvrdila, že ona na to přišla před lety, ale že respektovala jejich zjevné přání vztah moc nerozhlašovat a nikomu to neřekla. Ron byl bezradný – a o něco méně toleratní, než by Harry čekal... což byl důvod, proč Harry neřekl ani jednomu ze svých přátel o vlastní orientaci. Hermiona, s vnitřním zrakem, který by zahanbil i profesorku Trelawneyovou, to pravděpodobně tušila, ale když teď byli s Ronem pár, Harry se necítil na to, aby potvrdil její podezření a pak ji žádal, aby to neříkala Ronově zrzavé hlavě. Harry nenáviděl skrývat tak velkou část sebe sama před svými nejlepšími přáteli, ale dokud si nemohl být jistý Ronovou reakcí na tu zprávu (že chlap, který chodil s jeho malou sestřičkou, teď toužil po ptákovi), raději si to nechával pro sebe.

Zmíněný muž teď zrovna vrazil do místnosti, znepokojující červené vlasy rozcuchané přes celou hlavu, jak si mnul modré oči. Zřejmě právě vylezl z postele - ani se neobtěžoval natáhnout si před příchodem ke stolu košili. Harry přemýšlel, jestli by se cítil tak pohodlně chodit polonahý, pokud by věděl, že jeho spolubydlící je na kluky. Pokusil se zbavit ustaraného zamračení, které svraštilo jeho čelo, a vrhl na svého kamaráda rychlý úsměv.

„Dobré ráno, Rone."

„Ahoj."

Ron nebyl ranní ptáče, takže Harry jen tiše tlačil misku s cereáliemi přes stůl, když se druhý muž propadl do židle a jeho hedvábné boxerky způsobily sklouznutí zadku přes její sedadlo. Zaklel, jak málem spadl ze židle pod stůl, vytáhl se zpátky nahoru a mumlal si kletby pod vousy, i když nalil müsli do své misky.

Harry potlačil smích a pak vzal svou misku opláchnout do dřezu. Jeho myšlenky se vrátily k Remusovi a Siriusovi a byl tak ponořený do spekulací, proč mu ještě neodpověděli, že jeho bloudící mysl vůbec nezaregistrovala ťuk, ťuk, ťuk na okno - dokud Ron neztratil trpělivost a nevyštěkl na něj.

„Harry, pustíš tu pitomou věc dovnitř nebo se díváš, jak to zkouší prorazit sklo?"

Harry zamrkal a spatřil Siriusovu sovu hledící na něj skrz okno nad dřezem.

„Promiň."

Spěchal otevřít okno a sova vlétla dovnitř, dívajíc se na Harryho vyčítavě – pták si dal načas, než natáhl svou nohu. Harry zamumlal hnědočernému skvrnitému ptákovi omluvu, když odvazoval svitek pergamenu. Pak popadl hrst pamlsků z pohoštění pro sovy na okenním parapetu a hodil ji dolů před sovu. Otočil zprávu v ruce a viděl své jméno napsané Siriusovou rukou. Žaludek se mu zvedl nervozitou, když, škrábajíc sovu po hlavě, zvažoval možný obsah dopisu. Jeho tělo předlo vzrušením při pomyšlení, že by to byla pozitivní odpověď, ale bylo to zároveň zmírněno s trochou pochybnosti - _opravdu_ by řekli ano?

„Sirius?"

Harry vzhlédl a zamračil se.

„Co?"

_„_Dopis. Od Siriuse? Je to jeho sova... jsou s Remusem zpátky?"

„Hm, asi jo."

Ron přikývl a házel jídlo do úst. Harry zvedl hlavu a zamyšleně se zadíval na svého kamaráda, rozhodnutý otestovat vodu.

„Rone, jsi s nimi teď v pohodě? S Remusem a Siriusem - že jsou spolu?"

Pohyb Ronovy čelisti se zpomalil, když se podíval na Harryho a pak polkl.

„Ehm, jo, myslím. Já... nemůžu to úplně pochopit, ale... dobře, Hermiona řekla, že člověk není definovaný tím, do koho se zamiluje..."

Vypadal trochu bezradně a Harry tušil, že ve skutečnosti slovům své přítelkyně moc nerozuměl - jeho teorie se s Ronovými následujícími slovy ukázala být správná.

„Pořád si nejsem jistý, o čem mluvila, ale jsem s nimi v pořádku. Jsou to pořád ti samí lidé, jako byli předtím, než jsem věděl, že jsou... spolu. Sirius je dost bezva... a Hermiona zbožňuje Lupina. Řekl bych, že byla trochu zklamaná, když zjistila, že se mu líbí chlapi..."

Harry se zasmál a pak se trochu polekal, když se sova přesunula zpod jeho ruky a vylétla z okna po snědení všech pamlsků. Zřejmě jí nebylo řečeno, aby počkala na odpověď.

„Co ti píše?"

„Hm?"

_„_Sirius. Merline, Harry. Co je s tebou?"

„Nic... promiň. Já... musím do koupelny. Co budeš dneska dělat?"

„Hermiona je v práci, tak jsem myslel, že bych navštívil George... podívat se, jak to zvládá..."

Harry cítil bodnutí viny a jeho vzrušení nad dopisem zmizelo. George, Ronův starší bratr, ztratil bratra-dvojče v závěrečné bitvě, ztratil ho v boji za Harryho.

„Půjdu s tebou..."

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Nejspíš chceš vidět Siriuse a Lupina."

„Můžou počkat..."

„Harry, viděl jsem, jak se tváříš, když jsi dostal ten dopis. Čekal jsi celý týden, až se vrátí. To je v pohodě. Řeknu Georgeovi, že ho pozdravuješ - a možná se zastavíš přes víkend..."

„Určitě. Díky."

Vlekl se zpátky do druhého patra v mnohem méně radostné náladě než před minutou a svalil se na svou postel s neotevřenou zprávou stále sevřenou v ruce. Fred Weasley byl šibalský, uličnický kluk - on a George neoddělitelní... kromě smrti. George to pod vším svým chvástáním nezvládal moc dobře. Vrhl se do práce v obchodě se žerty, který Harry financoval, a jeho kdysi stále přítomný úsměv byl teď neobyčejným pohledem.

_Zanedbával jsem ho. Zajdu za ním tenhle víkend._

Několikrát obrátil roličku pergamenu mezi prsty předtím, než ztratil nervy. _„_Ach, měj nějaký zasraný koule, Pottere. Jsi Nebelvír, pro Merlina."

Rozvinul kus papíru – všechen jeho strach vypadal směšně, když spatřil pár slov načmáraných na papíře.

_Harry, zveme tě na oběd. Sirius a Remus._

Nemuselo to znamenat nic, mohlo to znamenat všechno, a Harry si nebyl úplně jistý, že chtěl jít a zjistit to.

**Konec kapitoly 4  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří samozřejmě autorce, ale jestli se vám překlad líbí, dejte vědět :-)_**


	5. Kapitola 5

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 5  
><strong>

„Ach, nepřestávej."

„Siriusi..."

„Ano, tam... _Kurva_, Náměsíčníku! To je tak dobré."

„Siriusi..."

„Remusi..."

„Budeš mít zadek v bramborové kaši..."

„_Do prdele!"_

Sirius seskočil ze stolu a od Remusových zkoumajících rtů a rukou, kontrolujíc, zda se něco z krémové bramborové směsi nedostalo na jeho drahé kalhoty na míru. Remus se pochechtával a otočil se, využil Siriusova rozptýlení k uspořádání jídla na stole.

„Povedlo se ti to kuře, Tichošlápku."

„Hm? Oh, díky. Trochu šalvěje, rozmarýnu... do hajzlu s tím."

Remus dal talíř na stůl a pak zívl a protáhl se, až slyšel své klouby praskat.

„Myslím, že jsem pořád v rekreačním režimu."

Sirius se zazubil a chytil Remuse kolem pasu - druhý muž sjel rukama dolů a tlačil ho na stůl v odhodlaném úsilí zkusit navázat tam, kde skončili.

„Měli bychom to dělat častěji. Jen ty, já a míle opuštěné pláže ideální pro vzájemné uvádění se do extáze."

Remus se zasmál, obtáčejíc ruce kolem svého milence a pevně ho držíc. „_Bylo_ to nádherné. Ten les byl příjemné místo pro transformaci... a podařilo se nám píchat téměř na každém místě podél té pláže."

Sirius se rozesmál do vlkodlakova krku a políbil tenkou kůži nad pulzujícím místečkem, cítil Remusovu krev řítící se žilami, horkou a bušící pod jeho rty.

„Hmm, i když písek po chvíli dráždí a rozdírá zadek - uvnitř i venku."

S pobaveným odfrknutím (taky ten pořádně rozedřený zadek nebyl jeho), se Remus silně opřel proti stolu, držíc Siriuse v náručí, černovlasý muž mezi jeho štíhlými stehny. Chvilku mlčeli a jen se objímali, před chvíli dokončili připravy na oběd s Harrym. Siriusova ústa pomalu přejížděla po Remusově kůži a postarala se o pokrytí každého centimetru Remusova krku, lehce kousala, sála a pak uklidňovala výsledné červené značky přiložením hebkého jazyka. Z Remusových úst vyklouzlo měkké, nezvučné sténání a muž zavřel oči, když se odevzdal zvěromágovým naléhavým ústům. Jeho ruce sjely na Siriusovy boky a natočily je tak, že se jejich tvrdé ocasy třely přes látku kalhot proti sobě. Sirius zavrčel a přirazil, až Remus zasténal. Ruce černovlasého muže klouzaly kolem Remusova těla, aby se usadily podél křivky vlkodlakova zadku. Pak jemně stiskl, přitahujíc tak Remuse těsněji k sobě.

Tikání hodin bylo v tiché místnosti hlasité, konstantní doprovod k souhlasnému sténání a spokojeným zvukům, které oba muži vydávali, a připomínalo, že neměli čas oddávat se tomu, čeho se jejich pohybující se boky dožadovaly. Remus se s lítostivým povzdechem odtáhl od těch talentovaných úst.

„Harry tu bude každou chvíli."

Sirius frustrovaně zasténal a naklonil se, aby se pokusil ještě jednou zachytit Remusovy rty. Vlkodlak se mu vyvlékl a Sirius zavrčel. Remus se usmál a letmo a cudně černovlasého muže políbil na nos - před tím, než se odtáhl, aby lépe viděl do tváře druhého muže.

„Jsi si tím jistý, Siriusi?"

Sirius vycítil napětí v Remusově těle a jeho ruce konejšivě mnuly jeho záda.

„_Já_ jsem. Remusi, musím vědět, že to nevadí tobě. Neudělám to, pokud nechceš."

„Já vím." Vlkodlak vzal Siriusovu hlavu do dlaní a jemně ho políbil. „Řekl jsem, že to udělám a myslel jsem to vážně. Chci Harrymu pomoct..."

Sirius zvedl hlavu a vyhledal Remusovu tvář. „Víš, že bych nikdy neudělal nic, co by ti bylo nepříjemné? Víš, že tě miluju a nic – _nic_ – to nikdy nezmění?"

Modré oči se čeřily, jak se Remus usmál a přikývl. „Vím. Byl jsem idiot..."

„Ne, nebyl, ale pro mě neexistuje nikdo jiný, Náměsíčníku. Nikdy neexistoval a nikdy nebude. Uvízl jsi se mnou... jasné?"

Remus znovu přikývl a Sirius se zasmál, když vytáhl druhého muže do pomalejšího, hlubšího polibku a vášnivě se k němu naklonil, jak se znovu ztratili v sobě.

-)-)-)

Před týdnem – den po vážném rozhovoru, když Harry odešel - se Sirius rozhodl, že on a Remus se potřebují dostat od všeho pryč. Oba byli citově vyčerpaní - Harryho žádost je donutila uvažovat a mluvit o jejich vztahu tak, jak to dlouho neudělali. Remus předložil několik důvodů, proč by neměli souhlasit, Siriusovi se je podařilo vyvrátit. Ale byla to Remusova poslední námitka, po níž bylo jasné, že dvojice potřebuje na chvíli vypadnout.

„_Jsem jen... je tak mladý, Siriusi. Je nezkušený a už s ním máme nějaký vztah..."_

„_Náměsíčníku, to jsou důvody, proč přišel k nám..."_

„_Tichošlápku, to jsou důvody, proč bychom měli říci ne." Remus vzdychl a zavrtěl hlavou. _„_Pamatuješ si prvního člověka, se kterým jsi spal?"_

_Sirius se zatvářil překvapeně na náhlou změnu předmětu a pak přikývl, s nostalgickým úsměvem na tváři. _„_Sharon Ramseyová. Byla v sedmém ročníku, já v pátém. Políbila mě a řekla mi, že jsem roztomilý, pak mě odtáhla do šatny a sjela mi rukou do kalhot. Bože, byla to příjemná noc. Myslel jsem, že jsem do ní zamilovaný... ach."_

_Sirius konečně pochopil. _„_Myslíš, že Harry bude taky příliš připojený."_

„_Tvoje poprvé je něco, co nikdy nezapomeneš, i ty jsi dočasně trochu přilnul k Sharon. Já... jen ho nechci vidět zraněného. Nechci vidět tvůj vztah s ním zničený tímhle..."_

„_Chápu. Asi jsem si myslel, že by mohl být dostatečně zralý se s tím vyrovnat."_

„_Mohl by být. Předpokládám, že bych mu nemusel dávat dostatek kreditu." Remus si skousl spodní ret. _„_Možná pořád ještě trochu žárlím. Co ty a já máme spolu, je něco, co jsme nikdy neměli s nikým jiným. Řekl bych, že se bojím toho, že náš vztah už nebude tak zvláštní, když bychom do něj pozvali někoho jiného."_

_Remus vypadal tak nejistě, že Sirius věděl, co musí udělat – něco, aby Remus pochopil, že je tou nejdůležitější osobou jeho světa - a navrhl výlet někam daleko._

Trvalo to čtyři dny naplněné důkladným pícháním všude podél opuštěné pláže, než Remus zmínil Harryho návrh znovu.

„_Opravdu myslíš, že Harry by pochopil, že by nešlo o trvalé uspořádání? Že bychom mu jenom pomohli naučit se to, co potřebuje vědět, že by to bylo jen na jednu noc, nic jiného?"_

_Sirius se opřel o loket a díval se dolů na svého milence ležícího na písku._

„_Myslím, že ho přitahujeme, protože ho můžeme učit. Myslím, že jakmile si... splní tyhle fantazie... ano... bude vědět, že si musí najít někoho v jeho věku, s kým by mohl zůstat. Myslím, že on to chce taky. Prostě je... je to _Harry Potter_, Remusi. Zatraceně, pro to ubohé dítě bylo vždycky všechno těžší."_

„_Ty... ty to chceš udělat?"_

_Sirius se snažil odpovědět tak, aby to Remusovi neublížilo. _„_Ptáš se mě, jestli se mi zdá atraktivní? Ano. Ano, líbí se mi. Nesnášel bych sex s ním? Ne, tak by to nebylo. Vzrušuje mě myšlenka na nás tři spolu? Ano, ve skutečnosti celkem hodně. To neznamená, že tě nemám rád nebo že chci někoho jiného, lásko."_

_Remus přikývl, že rozumí, a Sirius se uvolnil, dokud vlkodlak znovu nepromluvil._

„_Líbilo by se ti vidět mě, jak ho píchám?"_

_Sirius se kousl do rtu - představa Remuse ohýbajícího Harryho nad kuchyňským stolem náhle způsobila, že okamžitě ztvrdl. Remus ležel tak blízko k Siriusovi, že mohl cítit zvětšený objem rozkroku svého milence a potutelně se usmál, zpracovávajíc objevenou výhodu._

„_Chtěl bys ho vidět, jak saje mého ptáka, Siriusi?"_

_Remus tlačil Siriuse na záda, zvolna zalehl muže s havraními vlasy svým tělem a pokračoval ve svém dráždění._

„_Chceš mě vidět pronikat do toho panického zadku?"_

_Siriusovi zaškubalo v koutku úst a zasyčel, když se tvrdé penisy, jeho i Remusův, třely o sebe. Otevřel ústa, hlas ochraptělý a nejistý, když promluvil._

„_Snažíš se mi říct, že to uděláš?"_

„_Nejdřív odpověz na moje otázky."_

_Remus zvedl boky a Sirius, jako vždy poslušný, když Remus promluvil tímhle autoritativním tónem, vydechl:_

„_Ano. Ano, chci vidět to všechno."_

„_Pak to udělám."_

„_Kurva!"_

_Sirius popadl Remusovu hlavu a srazil jejich ústa k sobě._

-)-)-)

Líbání se rychle změnilo v intenzivní mazlení a Sirius právě stahoval Remusův zip, když uslyšeli skřípavý zvuk zámků předních dveří. S podrážděným zavrčením se od sebe rychle odtrhli, Sirius se podíval na Remuse, který zapínal zip svého poklopce, a všiml si, že jeho milenec byl trochu bledý.

_Nemůžu mu to mít za zlé. Nestává se každý den, že souhlasíš šukat syna tvého nejlepšího přítele._

„Siriusi?"

„Tady, Harry."

Sevřel Remusovu ruku, zvedl ji a přitiskl rty na vlkodlakovu dlaň ve snaze druhého muže uklidnit. Remus se usmál a přikývl, s porozuměním, o co se jeho partner snaží a oceňujíc tuto snahu. Jejich erekce teď rychle zmizely, jak se jejich žaludky sevřely nervozitou a svaly se zaťaly, ale oba měli přilepený úsměv na tváři, když Harry trochu opatrně strčil hlavu do dveří.

„Ahoj... ehm..."

„Pojď dál, Harry."

Sirius se přiblížil k mladšímu muži, rozhodnutý chovat se co nejvíc normálně. Když Harry vešel do místnosti, usmál se a rychle ho objal. Harry byl nervózní, ale zdálo se, že se v objetí trochu uvolnil, než se oba stáhli zpátky, vědomi si toho, že je Remus pozoruje. Harry pohlédl na druhého muže, překvapený, když ten se usmál a zvedl ruku na pozdrav.

„Ahoj, Harry. Něco k pití?"

Harry přikývl a když se Remus otočil ke stolu, obrýlený muž se podíval na Siriuse, který se pousmál a položil mu ruku na rameno.

„Sedni si, Harry. Udělal jsem kuře - je fantastické, jestli se můžu pochválit. Remus dělal dezert... umí úžasné věci s piškotem a pudinkem."

Remus si nad dřezem odfrkl a pak švihl hůlkou, posílajíc tři sklenice na víno letem ke stolu. „Jo, to vyžaduje opravdový talent - udělat piškotový dezert. Medovinu, Harry? Nebo něco lehčího?"

„Ehm, medovina je v pořádku. Díky."

Celou dobu jídla udržovali svou zdvořilou nenucenost - všichni tři ignorovali téma poletující v místnosti. Harry poslouchal Siriusovo vyprávění o jejich krátké dovolené a fascinovaně pozoroval interakce mužů. Ne že by se k sobě před dovolenou nechovali láskyplně, ale teď se dotýkali téměř neustále - ruka na koleni, prsty hladící se navzájem, lehký polibek na tvář... Vypadalo to, že ta dovolená jejich vztah ještě víc stmelila, ale otevřené a vůbec ne rozpačité projevy náklonnosti způsobily, že se Harry cítil nevysvětlitelně nesvůj.

První láhev medoviny zmizela a Remus otevřel další, nalévajíc tři sklenice sladkého elixíru. Harry si všiml, že Siriusovy prsty se zdržely na Remusových, když vlkodlak podal černovlasému muži skleničku, a malého, spokojeného úsměvu, který hrál na Remusových rtech, když předal další pohár Harrymu. A náhle ho velmi silně udeřila realizace toho, o co je požádal a co je to může stát, pokud jde o jejich vztah - a Harry se zakoktal, jak se snažil omluvit.

„Já... ne... vy..." Nemohl dokončit svou myšlenku, nesourodě vrtíc hlavou. Remus a Sirius na něj tázavě zírali, druhý z nich promluvil jako první.

„Co se děje, Harry?"

Rozcuchaný černovlasý mladík konečně našel hlas, slova se teď valila z jeho úst.

„Zapomeňte na to, co jsem po vás chtěl. Nemyslím si, že... já... nechci způsobit problémy mezi vámi dvěma..."

Zarazil se, když spatřil pohled, který si vyměnili a pak zaklel. „Sakra, už se mi to povedlo, ne? Mrzí mě to. Nemyslel jsem... nechtěl jsem..."

„Víme, že ne, Harry."

Byl to Remus, kdo se natáhl a konejšivě stiskl Harryho třesoucí se ruku ve své vlastní. „Přemýšlení o tvém návrhu _oživilo_ nějaké mé staré nejistoty. Ale měl bych ti za to poděkovat, potřeboval jsem ty démony vymýtit."

Podíval se na Siriuse, který položil ruku na Remusovo rameno a přikývl. Remus se otočil zpátky k Harrymu, kobaltově modré oči se setkaly se zářivou zelení.

„Nebudu tvrdit, že jsme se hned shodli na tom, jak reagovat na tvůj návrh, ale teď už ano." Zhluboka se nadechl a pak se usmál.

„Pokud stále chceš, abychom tě… naučili, co mají muži rádi, pak to uděláme. Sirius a já... my oba společně, ukážeme ti, jak se milovat s mužem."

**Konec kapitoly 5  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří samozřejmě autorce, ale jestli se vám překlad líbí, dejte vědět :-)_**


	6. Kapitola 6

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 6  
><strong>

„_Ukážeme ti, jak se milovat s mužem."_

Harryho oči za skly brýlí se s Remusovými slovy doširoka otevřely. Nevěřícně na vlkodlaka zíral, pak se jeho oči posunuly k Siriusovi pro potvrzení. Zvěromág se usmál, trochu nervózně, a přikývl.

„Pokud to stále chceš, Harry."

_Sakra, ano!_

Mladík rychle přikývl, jeho horlivost Remuse a Siriuse rozesmála. Remus mu stiskl ruku a pak uvolnil sevření, ale Harry pevně sevřel své prsty kolem vlkodlakových.

„Remusi, ty jsi to nechtěl dělat. Jsi si jistý?"

Remus střelil poloviční pohled na Siriuse a zase jednou ti dva muži vypadali, že spolu komunikují neverbálně. Sirius vstal a s uklidňujícím úsměvem určeným Harrymu opustil místnost. Remus se za ním díval a pak se obrátil zpátky k Harrymu.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý; ve skutečnosti jsem byl naprosto proti tomu. Sirius mě přemluvil." Viděl Harryho otevřít ústa a rychle pokračoval. „Byl jsem žárlivý, Harry. Sirius..."

Podíval se dolů na dřevěný stůl a povzdechl si, na rtech mu hrál malý, přemýšlivý úsměv, když splétal své a Harryho prsty dohromady. Harry cítil mrazení v zádech, které jím otřáslo od hlavy až k patě, a ztvrdl, když cítil ty trochu drsné prsty propojené s jeho vlastními. Snažil se poslouchat, co Remus říká, bojujíc s nutkáním jenom se odevzdat žáru, který se šířil po celém jeho těle díky prostému kontaktu kůže s kůží.

„Sirius byl vždycky žádoucí. Vždycky. Když jsme byli mladší, byl jsem z toho dost nejistý, ale... no, nebyl jsem tenkrát _úplně _nezajímavý a Sirius mi nikdy nedal důvod pochybovat o něm. Ale teď..."

Podíval se na Harryho a omluvně se usmál. „Myslím, že jsem se trochu bál, že být s velmi mladým, atraktivním mužem připomene Siriusovi, jak jsem starý a poškozený."

Harry se zamračil - byl navenek vyrovnaný a sebejistý Remus tak nejistý, že neviděl, jak moc ho Sirius zbožňuje? „Sirius tě miluje, Remusi..."

„Já vím." Remusův omluvný úsměv se rozšířil. „Já vím. A uvědomil jsem si, že jsem byl směšný, když jsem se bál, že o mě ztratí zájem. Jsme spolu svázáni - ne právně ani magicky, ale citově, duševně. Věřím mu se svým životem, se svým srdcem, a cítím se jako kompletní blbec, že jsem o něm pochyboval."

Remus se v křesle opřel, jeho ruka vyklouzla z Harryho sevření. Tvrdě si přejel rukama přes obličej, pak jimi běžel přes své šedí prokvétající vlasy, cuchajíc tak úhledně učesané kadeře. Vypadal svým trochu zanedbaným způsobem sexy, když se podíval na Harryho, a dospívající mladík polkl při tom pohledu, jeho jazyk se vyplížil olíznout suché rty. Chtěl běžet rukama přes ty vlasy... Aby se ovládl a nenatáhl se udělat to, musel sevřít ruku v pěst, ale Remusova další slova ho za chviličku rozptýlila od boje, který měl se svým libidem.

„Harry, není nutné zahrnout mě do té... záležitosti. Já... nehodlám předstírat, že nebudu stejně trochu žárlivý při pomyšlení na tebe a Siriuse spolu, ale Sirius... Sirius je velmi přitažlivý muž, a já nechci, aby ses cítil zavázán k něčemu... "

„Ty jsi taky. Přitažlivý, myslím."

Remus se shovívavě usmál. „Díky, že to říkáš, Harry, ale..."

„Žádné ale."

S nárůstem sebedůvěry Harry vstal a šel kolem stolu, dokud nestál vedle staršího muže. Nebyl si jistý, co se chystá udělat, ale chtěl se ujistit, že Remus bude vědět, že ho chce. Slyšet druhého muže mluvit tak upřímně o svých pocitech, slyšet ho pochybovat o jeho vlastní žádoucnosti – to Harrymu dodalo odvahu, kterou potřeboval k odhalení svých nočních fantazií.

„Řekl ti Sirius, že jsem měl sny o tom, jak jsem s vámi dvěma?"

Remusovu tvář zaplavila tmavá červeň, ale přikývl. „Udělal... ehm... o tom zmínku."

Nepohodlně se zavrtěl na židli a Harry se snažil samolibě nezašklebit. Remus byl snadno čitelný a Harry tušil, že Sirius mohl s touto informací udělat něco víc, než ji jen nedbale „zmínit". Jeho penis ztvrdl k prasknutí při pomyšlení na Siriuse a Remuse používající jeho sny ve vlastních sexuálních hrách a, jak se mu krev nahrnula dolů, Harrymu se zatočila hlava. Znovu těžce polkl a zkusil zvlhčit své vysušené hrdlo, než promluvil.

„Ne všechny z těch snů byly o vás dvou. Některé byly jen o tobě... a o mně. O nás spolu."

Slyšel, jak si Remus snaží odkašlat, ale všechno, co z něj vyšlo, bylo skřehotavé zachrochtání. Harry viděl Remusovy oči ztmavnout a jeho oči sjely k rozkroku druhého muže – byl povzbuzený rostoucím důkazem vlkodlakova vzrušení, které tam spatřil. Harry si nikdy nemyslel, že by mohl být tak troufalý, ale Remusova nejistota vyžadovala rozhodný a přesvědčivý přístup. Merlin by ho v tuhle chvíli klidně mohl třeba odsoudit do pekla za snahu svést svého bývalého učitele, ale _chtěl _Remuse právě teď, chtěl ho jako nic předtím, a Harry nehodlal nechat mužovu zatracenou morálku nebo etiku nebo nejistoty stát se překážkou toho, z čeho teď téměř ztrácel dech.

„Chceš, abych ti vyprávěl o těch snech, Remusi? Tak abys věděl, jak atraktivní pro mě jsi?"

„Ehm ..."

„Jsi nahoře... Nejsem si jistý, jestli je to to, co obvykle děláš, ale se mnou - v mých snech – _ty šukáš mě_..."

„H... Harry..."

„Nebo jsem na kolenou a kouřím tě. Jednou jsem tě sál, zatímco Sirius to dělal mně..."

„Kurva, Harry."

Remus se přinutil vyskočit a protlačil se kolem Harryho, skoro přitom mladšího muže porazil. Jakmile byl na druhé straně místnosti, otočil se zpátky, jeho ruce opět hrubě projížděly vlasy. Podíval se na Harryho tmavýma, téměř strašidelnýma očima, a Harry mohl vidět zápas v těch modrých koulích.

„Já... prostě... krmil jsem tě _jako_ _miminko_. Já... houpal jsem tě, abys usnul. A taky jsi příliš podobný Jamesovi... Prostě..."

Harry se zamračil a přešel na druhou stranu místnosti, náhle mrzutý, když vlkodlakovo otravné svědomí hrozilo dostat se jim do cesty.

„Nejsem můj otec, Remusi, a nejsem dítě."

„Já vím, ale..."

„Žádné ale! Nejsem James. Udělal by tohle?"

Ve své frustraci se přestal ovládat, popadl Remuse za krk a přitáhl si jeho obličej ke svému, drtíc jejich rty o sebe.

Remus se vykroutil z Harryho dosahu, zády vrazil do zdi za sebou, jak se vytáhl ze sevření druhého muže. Byl celý rudý a ztěžka dýchal, zírajíc upřeně na stejně nervózního Harryho očima zastřenýma chtíčem. Harry cítil záchvěv uspokojení při pohledu na Remusovu reakci, a když promluvil, jeho hlas byl hluboký a chraplavý a plný syrové potřeby.

„Vzrušilo by tě dítě tolik?"

„Já... já... _kurva_!"

Remus popadl dlaní Harryho košili a vytáhl černovlasého mladíka k sobě, sklonil hlavu a políbil ho tvrdě a rychle. Pod náporem těch neústupných a náročných rtů Harry zakňučel, jeho vlastní rty se instinktivně otevřely. Remus toho využil a ponořil svůj jazyk do úst druhého muže.

Harry sevřel Remusovu košili, zoufale se snažíc udržet ve vzpřímené poloze, jak ho zaplavil příval pocitů. Remus zasténal do jeho úst, ten nízký zvuk poslal drobné předoucí vibrace přímo do Harryho podstaty, sdružujíc se k vytvoření prohlubujícího se napětí v jeho rozkroku. Když se Remusův jazyk přehnal přes jeho vlastní, prozkoumávajíc každý jemný rozdíl a každou štěrbinu v Harryho ústech, tmavovlasý muž se konečně vzchopil k odpovědi.

Jeho jazyk pohladil trochu váhavě Remusův spodní ret. Remus zavrčel a nasál ten zkoumající sval, a Harry ztratil kontrolu. Ruka mu vyletěla do spleti Remusových hustých vlasů, jak tlačil svá ústa tvrději proti vlkodlakovým, jazyk se dral dovnitř, jako kdyby se snažil ochutnat najednou každou příchuť. Harry cítil, jak ztrácí půdu pod nohama, Remusovy ruce ho držely ve vzpřímené poloze, když byl otočen a přitisknut ke zdi.

Remus ho spodní částí těla připnul na místo, zatímco jeho ruce s dlouhými prsty vklouzly pod Harryho tričko. Prudce zatahal za Harryho bradavky a pak je zkroutil - náhlou ostrou bolestí mladík vykřikl a Remus zamumlal omluvu do jeho úst. Palcem přejel konejšivě po zneužitém uzlíčku, takže Harry rychle zapomněl na krátkou bolest. Byl tak ponořený do líbání Remuse, dotýkání se Remuse, do užívání si Remusových prstů na svých bradavkách, že si nevšiml, jak druhý muž posunul nohu mezi jeho stehna - dokud ho vlkodlakův pulzující penis jemně nešťouchl do kolena. Z Harryho úst vyklouzl přiškrceně znějící sten, pohlcený Remusem, který teď tvrději třel své stehno přes erekci mladšího muže.

Harryho dech se změnil v mělká lapání po dechu, jeho rty teď nefungovaly, ale to nevadilo, protože Remus ho líbal dost nenasytně za ně oba. Všechno, co teď Harry mohl udělat, bylo viset na druhém muži - jeho hlava se točila ve víru pocitů. Pohyboval se freneticky proti Remusově stehnu, tření ho přivádělo k šílenství, jak zoufale bojoval proti vyvrcholení a zároveň se ho snažil dosáhnout.

„Udělej se pro něj, Harry."

Harryho zelené oči se prudce otevřely a přes své pokřivené, zamlžené čočky spatřil Siriuse, který se na ně díval s hladovým výrazem ve tváři. V tu chvíli se Remus přitiskl tvrději k němu a zašeptal: „Pojď, Harry" do jeho úst, a Harry to udělal, jeho ústa jen zformovala 'ó', jak vylétl někam vysoko, jeho vyvrcholení ho poslalo na oběžnou dráhu, než pomalu začal klesat zpátky na zem.

-)-)-)

Následujících pár minut bylo mlhavých - potěšení uvolnilo jeho údy stejně jako jeho vnímání reality. Bylo to neskutečné. Věděl, že jde, mohl cítit napínání svalů nohou, když stoupal po schodech, ale teprve když ucítil, jak je manévrován na měkký povrch, podařilo se mu znovu být si vědom sebe i svého okolí.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a uvědomil si, že je v místnosti, kterou používal, když trávil noc na Grimmauldově náměstí - a že je sám.

Ale ne na dlouho, mužské hlasy tiše šeptaly v hale a pak se ve dveřích objevil Sirius. Usmál se na Harryho, který pocítil náhlý nával studu. Zrovna se objímal a líbal se Siriusovým přítelem, Siriusovým životním partnerem, Siriusovou láskou. Šoustal jeho nohu jako zatracený nadržený pes a udělal se do kalhot jako dvanáctiletý. Harry se zamračil a zamrkal, aby se zbavil horkých slz ponížení, na které nebyl připravený.

„S.. Siriusi... promiň..."

„Pšt, Harry. To je v pořádku. To je to, co se mělo stát."

„Já... Remus..."

„Já vím." Sirius se posadil vedle něj na postel a natáhl ruku, aby něžně pohladil rozcuchané vlasy. „Remus potřeboval vidět, jak moc ho chceš, a ty jsi potřeboval vědět, že s tím souhlasí a nevadí mu to dělat, to je důvod, proč jsem vás dva nechal samotné. _Chystal se_ s tebou _mluvit_ o tom, co chceš dělat, ale..."

Usmál se, ruka mu vyklouzla z Harryho vlasů a on vzal jeho hlavu do dlaní, prsty zapletené do tmavých vlasů na šíji mladého muže.

„Remus a Lily o všem _mluvili_, diskutovali o každém bodu, ale ty jsi jako já a James. Jednání nad slovy. Musím přiznat, že James a já jsme často používali právě tuhle taktiku k tomu, abychom je umlčeli, a já mám podezření, že bys mohl dělat totéž."

Harry musel stále vypadat znepokojeně, protože Sirius se naklonil blíž k němu a opřel si o mladíka čelo.

„Sledoval jsem vás. Jste spolu krásní." Harry cítil horkost na tváři a Sirius se usmál. „Jsem v pohodě, Harry. Remus je v pořádku, a my oba jsme ochotní jít dál, pokud chceš; pokud _ty jsi _v pořádku."

Harry se kousl do rtu a pak přikývl, celé jeho tělo se chvělo jak ze Siriusovy blízkosti, tak z intenzity jeho dřívějšího orgasmu. Jeho hlas byl drsný, když promluvil. „Pokud jste si jistí, že vám to nevadí..."

Sirius se usmál a pak naklonil hlavu, uzavírajíc tak mezeru mezi nimi, a políbil Harryho téměř cudně. Odtáhl se a jeho šedé oči hledaly u Harryho nějakou známku neklidu. Ale Harry se na Siriuse křivě usmál, a aby bylo zřejmé a aby druhý muž věděl, že opravdu chtěl tohle, naklonil se a přitiskl své rty na Siriusovy. Na delší moment Sirius Harrymu dovolil, aby ho líbal a pak rozevřel rty a nechal tak váhavý jazyk mladšího muže vniknout dovnitř.

Harry se pokusil přitisknout tvrději proti staršímu muži, ale Sirius mu to nedovolil, udržujíc polibek něžný a pomalý, pak ho ještě prohloubil. Jeho jazyk se domáhal Harryho, a on ukazoval mladému muži, jak používat citlivý sval efektivněji k ochutnávání, ke stimulaci – opouštějíc tak Harryho s pocitem slabosti a s opět tvrdým penisem v jeho stále nepříjemně vlhkých kalhotách. Když už Harryho plíce křičely o kyslík a jeho hlava se točila z nových vjemů - Sirius se stáhl, jeho mírně prosklené oči se zaměřily na dveře za nimi. Harry, lapající po dechu, se otočil a spatřil Remuse opírajícího se o rám dveří, který je pozoroval s nevyzpytatelným výrazem ve tváři.

„Reme?"

Siriusův hlas byl zastřený, jako brusný papír přes Harryho smysly. Byl tam jeden okamžik, kdy si Harry myslel, že Remus by mohl protestovat, ale pak vlkodlak vstoupil dovnitř a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře. Poklepal na kliku svou hůlkou a všichni tři uslyšeli zaklapnutí zámku.

„Nepřestávejte kvůli mně." Konejšivě se na Siriuse usmál a pak se jeho oči posunuly, aby zahrnovaly i Harryho, když přešel k posteli. „Vypadalo to, jako byste měli zaděláno na dobrý začátek."

Sirius se na Remuse usmál a posunul se, plazíc se přes postel směrem k vlkodlakovi. Před Remusem se zvedl na kolena. Modrooký muž se vesele zašklebil, jak si ho jeho milenec přitáhl blíž a políbil ho. Harry je nestoudně sledoval, fascinovaný jejich spojenými ústy, jejich růžovými jazyky, které se laskaly a hladily, měkkými zvuky, které vydávali, zrychleným dýcháním. Jeho vlastní hruď se zvedala a klesala rychleji, jak jeho vzrušení rostlo, a jeho ruka vklouzla nepozorovaně do rozkroku, palcem ruky mnul bouli své obnovené erekce.

Remus se posunul, jeho bledá ruka s dlouhými prsty sklouzla po Siriusových zádech a dlaně se chopily jeho hýždí, když se ti dva muži naléhavě a rytmicky tiskli proti sobě. Harry vydal zmučené zasténání, palec dráždil hlavu jeho penisu, látka jeho kalhot vlhká tam, kam vyvrcholil při předchozím orgasmu. Remus musel slyšet ten tlumený, potřebný zvuk - jeho modré oči se otevřely a upřeně hleděl na Harryho, zatímco líbal Siriuse. Když z Harryho plící uniklo roztřesené zalapání po dechu, Remus se odtáhl, usmívajíc se na Harryho polibkem oteklými, mokrými rty.

„V pořádku, Harry?"

Zvuk jeho hlasu připomněl Harrymu divoké zvířecí zavrčení a jeho penis bolestně pulzoval a hrozil roztrhnout šev kalhot. Trhaně přikývl a Sirius se podíval přes rameno a zazubil se, když spatřil Harryho zrudlou, zpocenou tvář.

„Myslím, Náměsíčníku, že je čas na Harryho první lekci."

**Konec kapitoly 6  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří autorce, ale všechny komentáře jsou vítány :-)_**


	7. Kapitola 7

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 7**

„_Myslím, Náměsíčníku, že je čas na Harryho první lekci."_

Se Siriusovými slovy Harrymu dýchání vypovědělo službu, jeho doteď chraptivý zoufalý dech se zastavil úplně, když ti dva muži obrátili své pohledy na něj – s pobavením vepsaným ve tvářích, když viděli, že Harryho ruka stále automaticky hladí tuhý penis přes kalhoty. Sirius se zasmál a natáhl ruku, aby uchopil Harryho zápěstí a zastavil tak jeho pohyb.

„Polibek, Harry, je nejdůležitější částí svádění. Pokud je polibek špatný, pravděpodobně nikdy nezjistíš, o co lepší by mohl být sex. Jednoduchý polibek by měl stačit přivést tě do stavu, ve kterém právě teď jsi. Ty, obávám se, _nejsi _dobrý v líbání... ještě ne."

Harry se znovu nadechl, vdechujíc ostrý, rozhořčený nádech, a zíral na Siriuse - starší muž právě vylezl z postele.

„G... Ginny říkala..."

„Ginny je mladá žena, která zatím líbala jen mladé muže." Sirius přešel kolem postele a posadil se vedle Harryho, všiml si, jak mladší muž vypadal podrážděně, než natáhl ruku a sundal si brýle. „Já, nicméně, jsem políbil spoustu žen..."

Pohlédl na Remus, který si ostře odkašlal, a usmál se, než vrhl kouzlo na obě Harryho oči. Harry zamrkal, jeho rozmazané vidění se téměř okamžitě vyjasnilo, zatímco Sirius mluvil dál.

„A jednoho vlkodlaka - který mě naučil, že zkušenost z tebe nutně neudělá někoho, kdo dobře líbá."

Remus se usmál a Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

„Sirius neuměl líbat?"

Remus se ušklíbl. „Byl hrozný."

Sirius, rozladěný, nasupeně pohlédl na svého partnera.

„Nebyl jsem _tak_ špatný..."

„Používal jsi jazyk, jako kdybys rozklepával vajíčka nebo tak něco, Tichošlápku. Bál jsem se o život..."

„Teď prostě kurva přeháníš. _Nebyl_ jsem tak špatný."

Remus se zasmál a posadil se taky na postel. „Ne, nebyl, ale nebyl jsi ani moc dobrý. Harry je lepší, než jsi byl ty."

Harry zapomněl na své podráždění a škodolibě se na Siriuse usmál - když ale viděl zlý lesk v Siriusově oku, uvědomil si, že tou škodolibou radostí udělal chybu. Než stačil mrknout, ležel na zádech se Siriusem skloněným nad ním.

„Řekl „lepší než jsem _byl_", ty idiote. Jsem teď mnohem lepší a připravený předat ti některé z mých znalostí. Líbáš příliš tvrdě, Harry, musíš víc zjemnit rty. Takhle..."

Sirius ho jemně políbil, měkké rty škádlivě zatahaly za Harryho.

„Nespěchej s jazykem..."

Jeho slova byla proti Harryho rtům trochu tlumená.

„Použij ke stimulaci své rty..."

Vsál Harryho spodní ret do úst a pak do něj lehounce kousl.

„Zuby mohou být vzrušující..."

Harry tlačil boky až k němu, vydávajíc malý, zoufale vzlykavý zvuk, když se odevzdal požadavkům úst druhého muže. Sirius se usmál a nepatrně se odtáhl.

„Chceš víc...?"

Harry přikývl a Siriusův úsměv se rozšířil, než se podíval na Remuse.

Ať už v tichosti došlo mezi muži k čemukoliv, skončilo to Siriusem pohybujícím se sednout si na okraj postele a Remusem lehnoucím si vedle Harryho, dávajíc těžce oddechujícímu muži ostýchavý, ale přesto upřímný úsměv.

„Jsem mnohem lepší učitel než on, Harry. Ukaž mi, co umíš."

Harry zíral do modrých očí druhého muže, hledajíc potvrzení, že to opravdu je v pořádku, a když tam spatřil pozitivní odpověď, naklonil se dopředu a zkusmo přitiskl své rty na Remusovy. Vlkodlak netlačil, nepřebíral vedení, místo toho dovolil Harryho rtům hladit, ochutnávat a jemně okusovat se stále rostoucí důvěrou, dokud se Harry nekroutil blíž k němu a neztrácel trpělivost s pomalým tempem. Teprve pak Remus reagoval.

Starší muž se pohyboval mrštně, převalujíc je tak, aby byl nad Harrym, a rychle prohloubil polibek, udržujíc ho pomalý a zkoumající, ale intenzivní a silný zároveň. Rychlá změna způsobila, že Harry kňučel rozkoší, s přemoženými smysly. Sirius byl v líbání dobrý – fantasticky dobrý - ale Remus přesně věděl, jak používat svůj jazyk a rty a zuby, aby přivedl Harryho k téměř bolestivému vzrušení.

_U Merlinových spodků, jeden nebo dva polibky a já jsem připravený k výbuchu - jsou v tom opravdu dobří._

Remus se odtáhl a Harry si s potěšením všiml, přes vlastní mlhu chtíče, že druhý muž těžce dýchá a jeho tvář se rozpálila.

„Ty... učíš se rychle. To bylo dobré."

Harry se usmál, stále omámený, a tak zaměřený na Remuse, že si neuvědomil Siriusův pohyb, dokud mužovy ruce nepřejely přes jeho pulzující erekci.

„Ach!"

Jeho ostrý, potřebný výdech přinutil Siriuse vzhlédnout od rozepínání Harryho kalhot a - rozpoznávajíc zoufalství ve tváři druhého muže – zašklebit se.

„Ještě ne, Harry. Jsi mladý, ale i tak je tady nějaký limit tvé zotavovací schopnosti. Už jsi se jednou udělal, a do konce je ještě dlouhá cesta. Chceš úplnou lekci, ne?"

To byla řečnická otázka a všichni to věděli.

Harry se zachvěl, když uslyšel slib v Siriusově hlase a, když mu Sirius stáhl už rozepnuté kalhoty, Harry tu nepotřebnou věc odkopl. Zatímco se Sirius soustředil na jeho dolní polovinu, Remusovy prsty obratně pracovaly na Harryho košili a teď ji strhl z Harryho ramen. Mladý muž se cítil trochu vystavený jenom ve svém stále nepříjemně vlhkém spodním prádle, zatímco si ho prohlíželi, ale v jejich očích viděl jen uznalý záblesk, než začali strhávat i své oblečení. Sirius prudce přetáhl košili přes hlavu a hodil ji na zem, pak přesunul pohled ke svému partnerovi. Jeho prsty odepnuly pásek a zatímco si Remus začal rozepínat knoflíky vlastní košile, vlkodlakovy oči se soustředily na svlékajícího se Siriuse.

Harry sledoval, jak se ti dva svlékají, a pak zadržel zasténání, když Sirius, oblečený jenom ve vypouklých boxerkách, rozepnul Remusův poklopec - jeho ruka se mnohem déle, než bylo nutné, zdržela na bouli vlkodlakova rozkroku. Remusův plynulý dech se zadrhl, a Harry viděl, jak mužovy bílé zuby skously měkký spodní ret, když mu Sirius sundaval kalhoty. Když se zbavili kalhot, Sirius Remuse objal, a společně klesli na matraci. Sirius ho něžně políbil a pak zabořil obličej do ohbí jeho krku.

Harry tušil, že neměl slyšet zašeptané: „_Kurva, Náměsíčníku, miluji tě_," a podíval se stranou, ale intimní slova měla na jeho erekci podobný účinek jako studená voda. Jak opadl první příval vzrušení a chtíče, cítil se teď znovu provinile. Zaslechl Remusův smích a ruka sevřela jeho zápěstí. Otočil se zpět a viděl, že ho oba muži pozorují, Sirius ho jemně pobídl k nim.

„Harry, miluju Remuse - nebudu to skrývat. Oba tě tady chceme, ale pokud se nemůžeš přestat cítit provinile, že jsi s námi, nebo pokud nás nechceš vidět takhle spolu, pak bychom teď měli přestat, než to zajde příliš daleko."

Remus si odfrkl a Sirius své prohlášení opravil. „Dobře, předtím, než věci půjdou dál."

Harry se nemohl ubránit pohledu na Remuse, který se konejšivě usmál. „Prosím, zůstaň, Harry."

Mladý muž se pousmál a přikývl, odsouvajíc zbývající vinu pryč, když viděl, že Remusovy poslední pochybnosti zmizely. Sirius se široce usmál a začal enegicky a rázněji tahat za jeho paži.

„Pojď, Harry. Další lekce - předehra a ruční práce."

Remus se ušklíbl. „Proboha, Siriusi."

„Co?"

„Musíš být tak... neomalený?"

„Chceš, abych tomu říkal vzájemná masturbace? Stimulace mužského falu? Mohl bych použít hovorové výrazy? Honit ptáka? Mastit kládu? Dojit..."

„Dobře! Máš zatracený bod. Teď, kdo přesně bude na příjmu...?" Siriusova ruka se sevřela kolem vlkodlakovy tvrdosti a Remus se rychle, roztřeseně nadechl. „Ach, dobře. Takže já?"

„No, musíš teď umírat touhou po tom - Harry na tobě v kuchyni udělal úžasnou práci." Sirius se podíval na Harryho, v očích něco, co by mohlo být popsáno jako hrdost. „Byl tvrdý jako kámen, Harry. Dobrá práce."

Harry, nadšený, že Remus byl jejich setkáním stejně vzrušený jako on sám, se zasmál směšnosti toho rozhovoru a konečně se s párem cítil příjemně... dokud Sirius nestrhl Remusovy boxerky.

_Do prdele!_

Remusovi stál. _Opravdu_stál... a Harry okamžitě pomyslel na vlastní penis (o kterém se doteď domníval, že je naprosto přijatelné velikosti). Sirius viděl rozšířené oči mladšího muže a uchechtl se.

„Myslím, že jsi Harrymu způsobil šok, Reme."

Remus zrudl a plácl Siriuse přes rameno. „Pak si sundej _tvoje_ kalhoty, aby se mohl zase cítit líp."

„Hej!"

Harry se zasmál, ale jeho pobavení zmizelo, když Sirius udělal, co mu bylo řečeno, a shodil ze sebe spodní prádlo. Nebyl o moc menší než Remus.

Sirius nevěnoval pozornost jeho nepohodlí, převalil se na Remuse a zahoupal svými boky. Remus hlasitě zasténal a jeho ruka dopadla na Siriusův zadek, svírajíc nahé tělo. Zvěromág zavrčel a opakoval svůj pohyb, dívajíc se přes rameno na Harryho.

„Harry, zbav se těch tvých zatracených kalhot a pojď sem, než se udělá."

Harry zaváhal, vděčný, že mu dávají nějaké soukromí ke svléknutí do naha, ale brzy si uvědomil, že ho budou moci porovnat s nimi - a měl strach, že jim bude připadat malý.

Velmi malý.

_Ach, seru na to._

Jedním rychlým pohybem se zbavil boxerek a předtím, než by to mohli rozebírat, přesunul se do postele k nim. Sirius se na něj usmál a posunul se tak, aby seděli každý na jedné Remusově straně.

„Dobrá, Harry. Každý člověk je jiný - Remus miluje některé věci, které nesnáším, takže budeš muset poznat, co má a nemá tvůj partner rád, ačkoliv tady obvykle jsou některé erotogenní zóny, které má každý."

Pousmál se na Remuse, který zrůžověl ve tváři a vypadal maličko nepříjemně, že se stal praktickým zkušebním subjektem pro Harryho druhou lekci, pak pohlédl zpátky na Harryho.

„Tak se na tebe podíváme, Harry."

Harry se vyděsil. „Co... co bych měl...?"

„Cokoliv myslíš. Naučíš se, jak číst mužské reakce. Například..."

Sklonil se a šťouchl do Remusovy čelisti, aby druhý muž naklonil hlavu na stranu a odhalil krk. Sirius okamžitě zachytil tu jemnou kůži, sál ji a lehounce okusoval do bodu, kdy Remus naříkal a sténal. Po chvíli, v níž žádná část Remusova krku nezůstala nedotčená, Sirius zvedl hlavu.

„...Remus miluje, když ho koušu do krku, ale..."

Rychle se přikrčil a vzal do úst Remusovův palec na noze, jen aby vlkodlak s rozzlobeným zavrčením nohu odtrhl. Sirius se zazubil a posadil se.

„...nenávidí, když se mu snažím sát prsty u nohou."

Remus se na svého milence zamračil. „Přesto to pořád zkoušíš."

Sirius se usmál a pokrčil rameny, naklonil se a políbil Remuse na špičku nosu. „Jsi roztomilý, když jsi naštvaný, Náměsíčníku. Dobrá, Harry. Vezmeš si tamtu stranu, já si vezmu tuhle a sejdeme se uprostřed..."

Okázale pohlédl na Remusovu erekci a Harry jeho pohled následoval a díval se dál, i když Sirius už sklonil hlavu a políbil Remusovu zjizvenou hruď.

Nikdy předtím nemyslel na penis jako na dobře vypadající část těla, ale Remusův pták byl nádherný. Dlouhý a silný a růžový a hladký... Harry si uvědomil, že si olízl rty při pomyšlení na dotek a ochutnání, na to mít tohohle ptáka uvnitř, a zrudl. Odvrátil se - jen aby viděl Remuse, který ho pozoroval, jeho modré oči potemnělé touhou.

„Pojď sem."

Ta slova byla vyjádřena jen pohybem rtů, ne nahlas, ale Harry poslechl, sklouzl k vlkodlakovu tělu, zatímco Remus vpletl své dlouhé prsty do změti černých vlasů. Přitáhl si Harryho tvář ke své, a pokračoval mazlit se s mladším mužem do bezvědomí.

V žádostivosti Remusových úst teď nebylo nic něžného, a Harry vracel stejně, jako dostával, jemně třel svou erekci o Remusův bok, zatímco jejich jazyky sváděly bitvu. Remus skousl Harryho ret a Harry se odtáhl, překvapeně lapajíc po dechu. Spatřil začínající úšklebek na vlkodlakově tváři a šibalsky se usmál. Spustil ústa k Remusově klíční kost a v odvetě ho kousl - ne dost tvrdě prorazit kůži, ale dost zanechat stopu. Remusova ruka, stále zamotaná v Harryho vlasech, se ostře vytrhla z hlavy druhého muže a na okamžik si Harry myslel, že zašel příliš daleko. Ale místo spatření rozzuřeného obličeje uviděl Remusovy rysy zastřené chtíčem, takže jeho obličej vypadal hranatější než obvykle. Pryč byl milý muž, který učil Harryho, jak vykouzlit Patrona - tenhle Remus byl něco úplně jiného, tenhle Remus byl nebezpečný a Harry cítil, jak jím prolétlo vzrušení. Pak náhle Remusovu tvář rozdělil úsměv a on jemně zatlačil na Harryho hlavu.

„Tady. Udělej to znovu tady."

Remus vedl Harryho hlavu na svou hruď a Harry se pro sebe usmál. Zuby stiskl napjatou bradavku, která se objevila v rovině jeho očí. Remusovo tělo sebou prudce trhlo a Harry, povzbuzený tou reakcí, to udělal znovu, než šlehl svým jazykem přes uzlík. Sirius se posunul a připojil se k Harrymu, oba lízali a sáli Remusovy hnědé bradavky, až vlkodlak hlasitě zaklel. Sirius se měkce zasmál a pak se posadil a vytáhl s ním i Harryho.

„A _tenhle_ zvuk znamená „_přestaň se s tím párat a vysvoboď mě už z mého trápení_", Harry. Remus umí být velmi netrpělivý..."

Remus nízce a hrdelně zavrčel. „Tichošlápku, _přísahám_ při Merlinovi..."

Implicitní hrozba v Remusově hlase účinkovala, Sirius se natáhl pro Harryho ruku a bez dalších okolků ji ovinul kolem Remusova velkého, tvrdého penisu.

Cítit tu hladkou, horkou kůži ve své zakřivené dlani téměř poslalo Harryho přes okraj a trvalo mu chvíli uklidněně se nadechnout. Sirius sevřel svou ruku kolem Harryho a začal jí pohybovat v dlouhých, pevných tazích.

„Má to rád pomalu a škádlivě, potom obvykle rychle a zběsile, ale teď..." Podíval se na Remuse, který vyklenul záda a kousal se do rtu, zatímco je pozoroval, „...nedá to moc práce dovést ho k cíli."

„Přestaneš kurva mluvit?"

Ta slova zněla, jako by byla vytlačena skrz zaťaté zuby, zatímco Remus se do Siriuse zabodával pohledem. Černovlasý muž přikývl, uvědomujíc si, že Remus dosáhl hranic své tolerance, potom sundal ruku z Harryho.

„Udělej to, Harry. Udělej ho."

Harryho oči se rozšířily a pak se podíval na Remuse, který téměř vyzařoval syrovou potřebu, a pocítil nával energie. Naklonil se a rozdrtil rty proti Remusovým, jeho ruka rychle pracovala na penisu druhého muže. Nejprve to bylo neobratné – odlišné od laskání sebe samého - ale po několika tazích vyvinul plynulý rytmus. Jeho vlastní úd křičel o pozornost a on zaujal pozici proti Remusově kyčelní kosti, zatímco polykal zoufalé steny a nářky, které vlkodlak vydával.

Najednou pod ním Remus ztuhl a Harry uviděl, jak se jeho oči otevřely a zaměřily na Siriuse, který seděl na konci postele. Záplavě tepla přes Harryho ruku předcházelo jeho zašeptání: „_Bože, Harry!_", a Remus, oči upřené na Siriuse, se pod mladším mužem několik vteřin křečovitě zmítal, než konečně klesl zpět na matraci, úplně vyřízený.

„Kurva!"

Remus teď zavřel oči, jak se snažil popadnout dech, a Sirius se vrátil na Harryho stranu, jeho tvář zrudlá a oči skelné vzrušením. Natáhl se, stáhl z Remuse Harryho potřísněnou ruku a zvedl ji k ústům, lízajíc prsty mladšího muže do čista. Harry ho pozoroval, nejdřív prostě jen ohromený erotičností tohoto aktu, pak s naléhavou a hladovou touhou odstrčit Siriuse stranou a ochutnat Remuse... touhou, kterou by málem uskutečnil, nebýt toho, že pohled na Siriuse a vzrušení z toho, jak sál jeho prsty, bylo tak zatraceně sexy. Zakňučel, s evidentním vzrušením v tom malém zvuku, a Sirius se na něj podíval, čtouc jeho tvář správně před poukázáním na Remusovo potřísněné břicho.

„Vyčisti ho, Harry."

Harry nezaváhal, nemyslel. Okamžitě sklonil hlavu a lízal rozlitou esenci na Remusově břiše. Bylo to hořké a ostré, ale Harrymu se zdálo, že toho nemůže mít dost, lačně konzumoval Remusovo semeno, jako by to bylo jeho poslední jídlo. Brada se mu třela o Remusovu měkkou hřídel a Harry si nemohl pomoci, nechal svůj jazyk nesměle přejet přes špičku vyčerpaného penisu druhého muže. Remus zasténal a Sirius zaklel a sledoval, jak Harry zopakoval svoji akci, předtím než se rychle pohnul a povalil mladého muže na záda.

Harry byl překvapený, když se ocitl přitisknutý na matraci se Siriusem jemně kousajícím jeho čelist pokrytou strništěm a mumlajícím horečně proti jeho kůži.

„Líbí se ti tohle? Chuť jeho sperma? Chuť jeho penisu?"

Harry, bez dechu, jen přikývl a nechal své oči vrátit se zpět do hlavy, zatímco Sirius sál jeho ušní lalůček.

„Chceš, aby to s tebou dělal? Chceš, abych to s tebou dělal _já_?"

Harry kývl a zkusil si odkašlat – nepodařilo se mu ale, aby jeho hlas zněl zcela normálně, když promluvil.

„Já... chci to dělat i tobě. Chci tě sát, Siriusi."

Cítil, jak Sirius ztuhl, a pak druhý muž pomalu zvedl hlavu a zíral na Harryho zkoumavýma šedýma očima - než škubl koutkem úst do polovičního úsměvu.

„Tak tedy lekce číslo tři."

**Konec kapitoly 7  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří autorce, ale všechny komentáře jsou vítány :-)_**


	8. Kapitola 8

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 8  
><strong>

„_Tak tedy lekce číslo tři."_

Siriusova ruka se vplížila dolů mezi jejich těla a dotkla se Harryho penisu – falus, už s kapkami touhy, v odezvě poskočil. Druhý muž nadzvedl koutek úst.

„Jsi blízko, Harry."

Harry do něj vrazil boky, frustrovaný, že Sirius prostě nepopadl jeho penis a nedal mu uvolnění, které právě teď nutně potřeboval. Svou odpověď málem zavrčel.

„Jsem v pohodě."

Sirius se shovívavě usmál a Harry by ho praštil do hlavy, kdyby tak zatraceně zoufale nepotřeboval, aby ho muž kurva honil. Když Sirius přejel prstem přes kapičku touhy, která se shromáždila na špičce Harryho penisu, a pak ruku stáhl, měl téměř neodolatelné nutkání hodit opatrnost za hlavu, bouchnout hlavou do druhého muže a přivést se k vyvrcholení.

„Harry, uděláš se v okamžiku, kdy se k tobě přiblížím."

„Já... já neu..."

Když mluvil, mohl Harry slyšet skučení ve svém hlase, a nenáviděl, jak dětinsky a mladě to zní, ale nemohl si pomoct. Sirius se zachechtal a přes rameno se ohlédl na Remuse, který znovu získal nějakou vyrovnanost a se zájmem dvojici pozoroval.

„Náměsíčníku?"

Remus přikývl a na Harryho se usmál, až mladého muže zamrazilo v zádech. „Jsem si jistý, že na _něco_ přijdeme."

Přesunul se na posteli, zatímco Sirius sjel z Harryho. Remus zvěromágovi roztáhl nohy, uvelebil se mezi nimi a pohlédl na polekaného Harryho.

„Harry, nejdřív se na mě dívej." Usmál se drzým úsměvem a Harry si náhle přesně uvědomil, proč byl tenhle muž Pobertou. „_Zblízka_."

Harry dychtivě přikývl. Chtěl se sice účastnit, stejně tak si ale užíval pozorovat ty dva muže spolu. Po svých počátečních rozpacích shledal pohled na vzájemně se ovlivňující pár neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Slyšel slovo „erotický" předtím, zmiňované kdekým v diskusích, dokonce si myslel, že ví, co to znamená, ale teď, když viděl smyslnost a intimitu mezi Remusem a Siriusem, si uvědomil, že o tom neměl ani ponětí.

Tohle bylo smyslné. Tohle bylo erotické. Tohle bylo zatracené nebe.

Díval se, jak se Remus naklonil a políbil Siriusovo ploché břicho, než otočil hlavu a pohlédl na Harryho, tvář přitisknutou k Siriusovu břichu.

„Součástí skvělého kouření, Harry, je očekávání..."

Sirius zasténal, poznávajíc ten tón v Remusově hlasu. „Kurva, chceš abych teď platil za tu ruční práci, co?"

„Zasloužený trest, Tichošlápku."

Remus se zasmál a mrkl na Harryho, který se zachvěl v očekávání stejného zacházení, jakého se mělo dostat Siriusovi. Vlkodlak se přisunul k Harrymu a dramaticky zašeptal, „Sirius předstírá, že nemá rád tyhle hry, ale tajně je miluje."

Siriusovi uniklo zavrčení, které neúspěšně zamaskoval zaklením a Remus se naklonil ještě blíž k Harrymu, jeho rty zlehka přejely ulitu ucha mladšího muže; ten prostý dotek vyslal žár přímo k mladíkovu penisu.

„A ty budeš taky."

Remusův jazyk vyšlehl ven, chytajíc Harryho ušní lalůček na okamžik do teplých úst, než se muž posunul a lehce se uculoval, jak se Harrymu slyšitelně zadrhl dech. Pak Remus spustil svá ústa dolů k Siriusovu stehnu a políbil ho na citlivé místo, kde se noha spojuje s bokem.

„Pomoz mi, aby o to prosil, Harry."

Sirius vydal zvláštní, přiškrceně znějící zvuk, když Harry poslechl a jeho rty sledovaly stejnou cestu jako Remusovy; ústa obou mužů cestovala dolů po Siriusových chlupatých nohou ke kotníkům, které se k Harryho překvapení ukázaly být erotogenní zónou – Sirius skoro vyskočil do vzduchu, když ho Remus lehce kousl. Harry chtěl získat stejnou reakci a tak tvrdě olízl Siriusovu kotníkovou kost, potěšený, když sebou noha škubla a Sirius dlouze a nahlas zasténal. Remus se posunul k vnitřní straně Siriusových svalnatých nohou, jeho růžový jazyk teď přejížděl vnitřní stranu stehna černovlasého muže. Harry se přesunul, sledující nejprve prsty jemnou pokožku, než sklonil hlavu a laskal jazykem celou cestičku od poloviny stehen až k místu, kde jeho nos šťouchl do Siriusových koulí.

„_Kurva, do pekla_! H... Harry! Remusi... kurva!"

Remus zvedl hlavu a zasmál se výrazu naprosté frustrace na Siriusově tváři.

„Harry, další důležitý bod – vědět, kdy přestat se škádlením a dostat se k hlavní akci."

Sklonil hlavu a tvrdě políbil Siriuse na ústa, pak se posunul dolů po zvěromágově zmítajícím se těle.

„Harry..."

Po tom zašeptání se Harry přisunul blíž a jeho hlava se dotýkala Remusovy, když se díval na velmi vzrušeného a netrpělivého Siriuse. Ležící muž vyklenul tělo nahoru a Harry těžce polkl, když téměř purpurová hlava Siriusova ptáka zasáhla jeho bradu, v ústech mladšího muže se sbíhaly sliny při vyhlídce, že by ta sametová délka vklouzla mezi jeho rty. Remus otočil hlavu a jemně otřel svá ústa přes Harryho tvář, než mu tiše zašeptal do ucha:

„Dotkni se ho."

Harryho oči prudce vylétly k Siriusově tváři, jeho penis pulzující potřebou, když viděl Siriusovy šedé a touhou naplněné oči upřené na sebe - stejně jako ve svých nočních fantaziích. Sklopil oči ke škubajícímu údu před sebou a natáhl ruku s ukazováčkem, dotýkajíc se jemně už vlhké hlavičky, než špičkou prstu pohladil žilnatou hřídel až k hnízdečku tmavých chloupků u kořene. Sirius vydal napůl frkající, napůl sténající zvuk a prohnul se do Harryho lehkého doteku, zatímco mu ruka vylétla za hlavu a chytila se pelesti postele těsně za hlavou. Remus se do Harryho vlasů zasmál.

„Chce víc, Harry. A byl hodný - dej mu trochu víc."

Remusův měkký, chlaplavý hlas v jeho uchu zamrazil Harryho po celé páteři a dole v břiše se mu shromáždilo příjemné chvění. Jeho zelené oči se na okamžik zavřely, jak bojoval proti své touze popadnout Remuse, laskat ho do ztráty rozumu a zároveň si ho honit. Tohle ho mělo naučit, jak být s jiným mužem, jak potěšit dalšího muže - nikdy už nedostane znovu takovou šanci a on odmítl dovolit svému přehřátému libidu, aby mu to zničilo.

Zatímco vědomí Remusova dechu na kůži jeho krku způsobilo její svědění, Harry sevřel prsty kolem Siriusova ptáka a slyšel, jak ležící muž lehce zasyčel. Sirius prohnul tělo do oblouku, ale Remus, s ústy stále těsně u Harryho ucha, ho přidržel dole pevnou rukou na boku.

„Hlaď ho, Harry. Prostě to dělej tak, jak se to líbí tobě a vnímej jeho reakce."

„Myslel jsem, že..."

„Dojde na to." Remusovy rty stiskly znovu jeho ušní boltec a sály kůži, než do ní lehounce kously. „Není třeba spěchat. Užij si poznávat, jaké doteky se mu líbí, kde dotýkání miluje a pak můžeš použít ústa a jazyk, abys ho stimuloval ještě víc. Ale musí o to prosit, Harry. Donuť ho o to prosit."

Harry ta slova sotva poslouchal, zavřel oči, když ho Remusův zastřený, přesto velící hlas zaplavil smyslnými vlnami.

_Ach bože, kdyby učil obranu takhle, nikdo by neselhal u zkoušky..._

Neuvědomoval si, že jak Remus mluvil, on pohyboval rukou v dlouhých, hladkých tazích, hladíc Siriusův penis od kořene ke špičce. Sten ho upozornil na jeho jednání, a když otevřel oči, spatřil Siriuse svíjejícího se pod sevřením Remusovy ruky, jeho tvář stažená a napjatá, jak se snažil získat své uvolnění. Nebyl schopný mluvit hlasitěji než šeptem, ale naléhavá prosba v něm byla hlasitá a zřejmá...

„Harry... prosím..."

Remus se posunul, upřeně hledíc na Siriuse, pak zastavil Harryho ruku svou vlastní. Jeho hlas byl protkaný touhou, když chraptivě nařídil:

„Sleduj mě, Harry."

Harry to udělal a pohled na Remuse - slušného, zdvořilého, klidného Remuse - skloněného nad kroutícím se a po dechu lapajícím Siriusem, to bylo pro nezkušeného muže téměř příliš zvládnout, a on přesunul ruku ke svému penisu - skoro připravenému prasknout, v zápěstí mu luplo, jak jím prudce škubl.

„Ne."

Remus zvedl hlavu, když vydal ten přízkaz, jeho oči nepřipouštěly žádný argument, a Harry se zastavil s malým, polovičatým zakňučením protestu. Remus pokynul hlavou a Harry se plazil vedle něj.

„Dávej pozor, Harry. Příště je řada na tobě."

Harry přikývl na mírné napomenutí a sledoval, jak Remus pokračoval ve škádlení svého milence.

Přitisknutý jazyk sklouzl ze spodní části Siriusova ptáka k jeho špičce – široce ji laskajíc podél žilnaté spodní strany, takže Sirius sténal a házel sebou. Jak se Harry díval, Remus změnil tvar svého jazyka, zužujíc ho a pak sledoval okraj hlavy Siriusova penisu prodlouženou špičkou. Sirius teď dýchal povrchně a v Remusově péči sebou křečovitě trhal. Harry viděl záblesk bílých zubů, které se lehce otřely proti citlivé hlavě a pak ze sebe Sirius zdušeně vymáčkl ta slova:

„Reme… Reme... Potřebuji... prosím..."

Ještě než ta úpěnlivá žádost opustila Siriusovy rty, Remus se rychle pohyboval a polkl polovinu značné délky druhého muže. Vzduch byl proťat hlasitým prokletím následovaným sborem Siriusových vděčných sténání a Remusovými uznalými zvuky. Siriusovy prsty se zapletly do Remusových šedí protkaných vlasů, jeho ruka se křečovitě otevírala a zavírala kolem kadeří. Harry zjistil, že také natahuje ruku, dotýká se vlasů na Remusově šíji a zjišťuje, že jsou husté a překvapivě jemné. Česal je svými prsty a slyšel Remuse nahlas zasténat.

Vlkodlak se pohotově pohnul, udivujíc Harryho tím, jak s náhlým vlhkým zvukem nechal Siriusova ptáka vyklouznout ze svých úst, a posadil se. Harry měl jen okamžik zaregistrovat omámený, téměř divoký výraz v Remusových očích, než Remus popadl Harryho za kůži na krku a přitáhl mladšího muže k sobě, mumlajíc, „ochutnej ho," pak jeho ústa zamířila na Harryho. Remus rozhodně vrazil jazyk do Harryho úst, bez jakékoliv finesy, kterou mu předtím ukazoval, ale Harry si nestěžoval, smetl Remusův jazyk svým a ochutnal tam vrstvu Siriusovy touhy. Zasténal a pak odtrhl svá ústa od Remusových, překvapený zavrčenou žádostí, která mu vyklouzla z úst.

„Chci to dokončit."

Remus zkřivil rty nahoru a souhlasně přikývl.

„Je připravený. Udělej to. "

Harry se sehnul a bez dalších příprav vzal Siriuse do úst. Byl si sotva vědom Remuse, který se posunul a lehl si vedle Siriuse, šeptajíc mu do ucha. Byl pohlcený tou pižmovou vůní a mírně hořkou chutí údu ve svých ústech – a zapomněl na všechna svá omezení a svou nezkušenost. Jeho jazyk nadšeně lízal kapající štěrbinu, povzbuzovaný tím, jak mu Sirius dával stále víc ze své podstaty, sténal potěšením kolem toho tvrdého masa, když mu druhý muž vycházel vstříc. Jeho ruce se pohybovaly: jedna hladila tu délku, která se nemohla vejít do jeho ochotných úst, druhá se přesunula k Siriusovým koulím a vzala do dlaně ten pevný váček.

Když klouzal svými rty nahoru a dolů po tom hladkém svalu, tvrdě sál, a Siriusova ruka pevně sevřela jeho vlasy, až to bylo téměř bolestivé. Harry chviličku přemýšlel, jestli Sirius hodlá vytrhávat pramínky vlasů z jeho hlavy, pak ale druhému muži unikl přiškrcený výkřik a prohnul se z postele do oblouku. Když Sirius vyvrcholil, Harryho ústa se rychle plnila a on se snažil neudusit se tou hustou vazkou tekutinou. Pak Siriusův penis uvolnil a chvíli zaváhal, než ztěžka polkl a otřel si bradu.

Zíral na uspokojeného Siriuse a podvědomě pohnul rukou, aby pohladil jeho penis. Díval se, jak se Remus přitiskl k Siriusovu krku a jak stále ještě udýchaný černovlasý muž hladil svou rukou vlkodlakovu paži. Remus se otočil, a když spatřil Harryho svírajícího svůj penis v pěsti, zamumlal neslyšně něco k Siriusovi. Zvěromág pohlédl na Harryho a zašklebil se, zatímco se Remus rychle pohnul, popadl Harryho kotníky a přitáhl ho ke dvojici.

„Jsem na řadě, Harry."

Remus sevřel rukou Harryho ptáka a lascivně se ušklíbl, když jedním dlouhým tahem pohladil úd od kořene ke špičce.

„Pěkný. Moc pěkný."

Harry se začervenal, ale veškeré jeho rozpaky se rychle odpařily, když ho Remus hladil znovu – jednou, dvakrát – a pak sklonil hlavu a vzal ho do svých horkých, ach-tak-šikovných úst.

Z Harryho plic zmizel všechen vzduch a jeho ruce sevřely téměř bolestivě povlečení pod ním. Nic - _nic_ - na světě nemohlo být tak dobrý pocit jako tohle... jeho penis v teplých a vlhkých ústech. Harry věděl, že si tohle nebude užívat dlouho - byl příliš blízko - a tak se soustředil na pocit Remusových úst obklopujících jeho horké tělo, na měkké rty pohybující se nahoru a dolů, na svou krví naplněnou hřídel, na talentovaný jazyk, který ho škádlil a poháněl ho blíž a blíž k propasti. Právě když přemýšlel, jak dlouho by mohl vydržet tohle sladké trápení, Remus tvrdě nasál a Harry otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku rozkoše, zatímco explodoval tak silným orgasmem, že si byl jistý, že ho to muselo nějak poškodit. Jeho vidění se rozplynulo a pak ho do běla rozžhavené výbuchy donutily pevně stisknout zavřené oči, jak se třásl dozvuky svého vyvrcholení.

Když se jeho mysl postupně vrátila do reality, uvědomil si, že Remus stále olizuje jeho vyčerpaný penis. Harry zasténal na malá bodnutí potěšení/bolesti, které ty jemné tahy vlkodlakova jazyka posílaly do jeho třesoucího se těla. Potom to bylo pryč, a Harry otevřel oči a spatřil Siriuse mazlícího se z pekla úžasně s Remusem, který reagoval líným úsměvem. Cítil se důkladně nasycený, úplně zničený a jeho oči a údy byly těžké.

„Č-čas na další lekci?"

Jeho téměř nesoudržné mumlání k němu přitáhlo pozornost obou mužů a Sirius se uchechtl stavu mladšího tmavovlasého muže.

„Vypadá to, že staří psi mají větší výdrž než štěně, Náměsíčníku."

Remus se zasmál a pak spěšně zakryl zívnutí. Sirius se ušklíbl a pak dloubl do Harryho a směřoval ho, dokud se mladý muž neposunul ležet mezi ním a Remusem. S láskou pohladil rozcuchané černé vlasy a řekl tiše: „Vyspi se před další lekcí, Harry. Budeš potřebovat všechnu svou sílu."

Remus si odfrkl a převalil se na bok, dosahujíc přes Harryho sevřít Siriusovu ruku. Černovlasý muž se láskyplně usmál na svého partnera.

„Jsi v pořádku, Náměsíčníku?"

Remus přikývl a unaveně se usmál.

„Velmi v pořádku. Díky, že jsi mě přemluvil, Tichošlápku."

Sirius se pousmál, stočil se proti Harryho zádům a zmáčkl Remusovu ruku.

„Žádný problém, lásko moje. Kdykoliv."

**Konec kapitoly 8  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří autorce, ale všechny komentáře jsou vítány :-) Do konce zbývají už jen tři kapitoly :-)  
><em>**


	9. Kapitola 9

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 9**

Harry zívl a pak se převalil na záda, ruka mu spadla na postel, ale nenarazila tam na měkký polštář, dopadla na pevné, teplé tělo, které na protest zasténalo. Harry na chvíli ztuhl, než si vzpomněl na odpolední události, a v koutcích úst mu škublo úsměvem. Zamumlal omluvu, otevřel oči a když pak přes další tělo sáhl po brýlích, uvědomil si, že jeho vidění bylo znovu rozmazané.

„Není to trvalé."

Harry strčil čočky zpátky na místo a pohlédl na ospale vypadajícího Siriuse, který ho pozoroval.

„Co?"

„Kouzlo pro vidění. Vydrží to jen pár hodin."

Harry se zamračil. „Proč to neznám? Mohl jsem to používat celou dobu."

Ucítil, jak se tělo, do kterého už předtím narazil, za ním zavrtělo. Teplá ruka sklouzla po jeho zádech a okamžitě mu všude naskočila husí kůže. Harry se pokusil příliš okatě nenaklánět do toho lehkého dotyku, ale musel být neúspěšný, protože Siriusova tvář praskla drzým úsměvem a Harry si uvědomil, že starší tmavovlasý muž přesně věděl, jak na něj Remusův dotek působí. Vlkodlak se znovu pohnul, tentokrát se převracejíc, když promluvil.

„Ne, nemůžeš to používat každý den."

Remus se nadzvedl do sedu, protahujíc se, zatímco pokračoval. „Mohlo by ti to poškodit zrak, pokud bys to používal častěji než jednou za čas nebo tak. Je to pro... zvláštní příležitosti." Usmál se na Harryho a pak se podíval za něj na svého partnera. „V pohodě, lásko?"

Sirius přikývl, mrkl na něj a pak spustil nohy přes okraj postele. „Ale mám zatracený hlad. Co kdybyste se vy dva trochu umyli a já bych nám zatím udělal něco k jídlu?"

Harry byl zděšený. Byl to konec? Mohl být nezkušený, ale věděl, že v sexu je toho víc, než dělali – i když to bylo nádherné. Řekl si, že by měl být vděčný, že ho ti dva muži pustili tak daleko do svého soukromého světa, ale přesto jeho tvář ukazovala zklamání.

Remus viděl jeho výraz, zasmál se, vstal a ve stejnou dobu chňapl po kalhotách. „Udělám večeři, Siriusi. Ty se postarej o Harryho."

Sirius tázavě pohlédl na Remuse, který se usmál, obešel postel a pak se sklonil těsně ke svému milenci a tiše mu něco zašeptal. Sirius vypadal překvapený tím, co mu Remus musel říct, a zvedl obočí, než se mu od vlkodlaka dostalo přikývnutého potvrzení.

„To je v pořádku, Siriusi." Remus ho políbil – měkce a něžně – a pak se znovu podíval na Harryho, stále roztaženého na posteli.

„Pro tuhle další lekci je Sirius mnohem lepší učitel, Harry. Je to pes v něm – přijímá tak svou psí stranu." Sirius, s úsměvem na tváři, plácl Remuse přes ruku a Remus se zasmál, rychle si natáhl kalhoty a pak zamířil ke dveřím.

„Bavte se, vy dva – a nespotřebujte všechnu teplou vodu."

Zmizel a zmatený Harry vrhl letmý pohled na Siriuse, který vypadal nadšeně.

„Tak pojď, Harry." Sirius naklonil hlavu ke dveřím, náhle z něj vyzařovala energie a očekávání a jeho zjevné vzrušení nakazilo i Harryho, který rychle vyskočil z postele. „Pojďme se umýt."

Harry si stále nebyl jistý, co se děje, ale Remus říkal, že by mu Sirius měl dát další lekci, takže netrpělivě následoval staršího muže chodbou a ignoroval šokované vzdechy několika portrétů, které zpozorovaly nahé muže. Sirius se nicméně před jedním z mumlajících obrazů zastavil a se smíchem vyrazil nahými boky dopředu v parodii na sex. Z malovaných úst muže vylétly hlasité kletby, ale Sirius se jen zasmál a pokračoval na konec chodby. Harry se zastavil na stejném místě jako Sirius a přečetl si štítek připojený k malbě.

_Orion Black_

Siriusův otec. Podíval se na zakaboněného muže, kterému se Sirius nápadně podobal. Neslyšel slova, která muž brblal, ale jejich formování na rtech nenechalo Harryho na pochybách o tom, jaké byly jeho pocity ohledně syna gaye. Harry se na ty posměšné poznámky zamračil a pak se usmál, sevřel svůj napůl tvrdý penis v ruce a pomalu ho hladil – a pohrdavě si odfrkl, když se Orion otočil a odešel z rámu.

Když Harry vešel do koupelny, Sirius měl spuštěnou sprchu a držel ruku pod sprškou vody. Otočil se, když uslyšel Harryho, a usmál se.

„Tahle... lekce je trochu jiná. Je to... dobrovolné, Harry. Neměl bys mít pocit, že jsi povinen se zúčastnit nebo oplatit."

Harry se maličko zamračil a otevřel ústa k otázce, co přesně se bude dít, ale Sirius vstoupil do kabiny a gestem ukázal Harrymu, aby se k němu připojil. Harry to udělal a od okamžiku, kdy se Siriusovy ruce dotkly jeho kůže, se už nestaral, co by se měl učit, tak dlouho, jak Sirius přejížděl těma znenadání namydlenýma rukama přes jeho hruď, ruce, záda, nohy, zadek...

Pak se ty kluzké prsty posunuly k jeho škvírce, sondovaly mezi půlkami jeho zadku a Harry se trochu napjal. Nebyl úplně nevinný, co se týkalo mechaniky gay sexu - nebylo tak těžké přijít na to, že A muselo zapadnout do B, ale byl překvapený, ten moment se mu zdál přijít příliš rychle. A opravdu ho Sirius hodlal píchat tady? Ve sprše? Bez Remuse? Ztuhl nejistotou a Sirius musel vycítit změnu v jeho postoji, ty zkoumající prsty zmizely.

„Harry? Můžeš kdykoliv říct ne..."

„Co... co budeš dělat?"

Sirius tiše zaklel a stáhl se zpátky. „Omlouvám se. Měl jsem tě varovat... Přál bych si, aby si Náměsíčník tohle užíval víc... je lepší v braní věcí pomalu."

Harry svraštil čelo. Remus že by neměl rád sex? Tenhle obrázek mu moc neladil s mužem, který byl jen o pár hodin dřív v ložnici ztělesněná a syrová smyslnost, takže nejspíš nakonec nemělo dojít k píchání. Nevěděl, zda se mu ulevilo, nebo zda byl zklamaný, zatímco se zeptal:

„Užíval si... ehm... co vlastně?"

Sirius se usmál a tlačil Harryho, dokud nebyl zády opřený o chladnou zeď. A když před Harrym poklekl, jemné kapky padaly přes celé jeho tělo a narovnávaly dlouhé černé vlasy. Harryho dýchání se zrychlilo...

_Bože, Sirius vypadá na kolenou tak krásně._

„V tuhle chvíli, Harry, _tohle_..."

Jeho oči sjely k Harryho ztopořenému hrotu, který vypadal, jako by se k druhému muži natahoval. Harry se okouzleně díval, jak se ho Sirius zlehka dotkl a pak kroužil rukou kolem hřídele. Harry cítil teplo té velké ruky, ale Sirius se ho nedotkl - místo toho naznačoval tahy přes jeho délku. Harry udělal kňouravý zvuk a spatřil Siriusův úsměv. Jeho palec přejížděl a kmital sem a tam po Harryho kapající skulince na vrcholu, shromažďoval víc a víc kapiček touhy, zatímco se Harry začal vzpínat proti tomu doteku. Konečně se pak Siriusova ruka sevřela kolem kořenu jeho hřídele a ve stejné chvíli se muž naklonil dopředu a hladově vsál do úst větší část Harryho penisu.

„Kurva!"

Harry vyjekl a pocítil vibrace Siriusova smíchu kolem svého tvrdého ptáka. Otevřel oči – ani si neuvědomil, že je zavřel - a pozoroval, jak druhý muž jezdí rty nahoru a dolů po jeho penisu – stáhl se zpět, až si Harry myslel, že z jeho úst najednou vyklouzne, pak zpracovával jazykem hlavu Harryho ptáka, než nasál jeho délku zpět do těsné jeskyně úst. Harry nekontrolovatelně vrážel dovnitř a Sirius se neobtěžoval zkoušet ho zastavit, nechal Harryho šukat jeho tvář téměř násilně.

Hladká, mýdlová ruka vklouzla mezi Harryho nohy, otírajíc se o sevřený váček a pak se prstem dotýkajíc vchodu do jeho těla. Harry byl příliš mimo reagovat nějakým odporem a později to zase neměl v úmyslu, když ho naplnily Siriusovy prsty a – _ach bože_ - bylo to horké a spalující protažení a pohlazení, které Harrymu roztřáslo kolena a on se zoufale chytil ebenových vlasů. Žár v jeho zadní části, vlhké teplo kolem jeho penisu - to byla Harryho představa nebe a on se úplně odevzdal Siriusovým zkušeným rukám a ústům. Právě když pocítil, jak uvnitř něj stočené napětí dosáhlo bodu zlomu, Sirius ho naposled nasál a pak pustil.

Harry frustrací téměř vykřikl a pak zjistil, že byl hrubě otočen, tak, že jeho přední strana byla přitlačena ke zdi. Jeho penis se třel proti kluzkým dlaždicím, horečně hledajíc tření a uvolnění. Sirius, stále ještě na kolenou, zavrčel napomenutí a poté tlačil jeho třesoucí se nohy od sebe, ruka přeběhla přes Harryho hýždě, než znovu poškádlila stažený otvor. Harry, skoro fňukající potěšením, měl problém zaměřit se na to, co druhý muž říká, zoufale toužil, aby Sirius dokončil, co začal, ale přinutil se věnovat mu pozornost.

„Ne každý má tohle rád – ať už to dávat nebo přijímat - takže mi řekni, abych zastavil, když ti to bude nepříjemné. Neurazím se."

Harry se zamračil a pak pohlédl přes rameno s úmyslem zeptat se Siriuse, co přesně hodlá dělat, když náhle ucítil roztažení svých zadních půlek a viděl jeho hlavu zmizet.

Porozumění ho zasáhlo chvilku předtím, než Siriusův jazyk tvrdě pohladil jeho otvor a ten pocit vyprázdnil Harryho plíce. Sirius se zastavil a Harry věděl, že čeká na signál k pokračování. Zareagoval bez přemýšlení, tlačíc svůj zadek k Siriusovi, ještě než mohl přemýšlet o tom, co přesně se stalo, ale Siriusův krátký sten rozkoše způsobil, že jeho teprve napůl zformované pochybnosti zmizely. Vlhký, teplý jazyk kmital po těsné zvrásněné dírce a pak po ní kroužil ve stále těsnějších spirálách, pak se naléhavě vtiskl dovnitř bez jakéhokoliv odporu působíc jako malý falus a šoustajíc Harryho žádostivými tahy.

Drobné záblesky elektřiny vystřelovaly s každým tahem přímo k Harryho penisu – nikdy necítil nic podobného – a už téměř k-výbuchu-připravenému napětí v jeho vnitřnostech netrvalo dlouho konečně se Siriusovou péčí uvolnit. Harry měl sotva čas vydechnout, když byl tvrdě a bez varování zasažen svým orgasmem. Svět kolem něj se rozmazal a zatřásly s ním divoké otřesy. Byl šokovaný, že se ani nemusel dotknout svého penisu, že díky Siriusovi vyvrcholil bez jakéhokoliv tření a přímé stimulace – jen díky jazyku lechtajícímu ta stále brnící nervová zakončení. Stále se třesoucímu dozvuky, Harrymu se podlomila kolena a Sirius ho rychle chytil kolem pasu, trochu se smějíc do jeho ucha, zatímco ho držel ve vzpřímené poloze.

„Jak jsem řekl, Harry, ne každý si to užívá, ale oni neví, o co přicházejí."

Harry souhlasně zavrčel a opřel se o Siriusovu hruď, zatímco ho starší muž umýval žínkou a mýdlem. Když to bylo hotovo, Harry se už poněkud zotavil, otočil se a uviděl Siriusův stále tvrdý penis vyčnívající z jeho těla, silný a hrdý. Harry si olízl rty, najednou nechtěl na světě nic víc, než oplatit: mít tenhle penis ve svých ústech, svůj jazyk v tomhle zadku.

„Ch... chceš abych...?"

„Ne, jestli nechceš a..." Sirius se zarazil a kousl se do rtu. „Ne. Já..." Pokrčil rameny. „Tohle je něco, co s Remusem neděláme často. Ve skutečnosti se mu to moc nelíbí – dělat to nebo to přijímat... Myslím, že je to pro něj trochu moc... animální. My – ehm – jako psovité šelmy to děláme instinktivně a jemu se nelíbí připomínat si _ten_ čas v měsíci."

Harry přikývl. „To je v pořádku. Já... nevadilo by mi zkusit to, ale pokud by to Remusovi bylo nepříjemné..."

Sirius se usmál a rozcuchal mu vlasy. „Děkuji ti, Harry, ale ne. Dělám to opravdu _rád_ a Remus mě nechá to udělat, když hodně žadoním, ale není..."

Sirius trochu zčervenal. „Nechci s tebou dělat nic, co spolu neděláme my. Mohlo by mu to ublížit, a to bych neudělal za všechno lízání zadku na světě."

Harry se chápavě usmál, vystoupil ze sprchy a popadl ručník. Utřel se a pak se posadil na víkem zakrytý záchod a sledoval, jak Sirius dělá to samé, než začal hledat v šuplíku zubní pastu a kartáček. Jak se Harry díval, nechal svou mysl bloudit a uvědomil si, že se nikdy nezeptal, jak se Sirius a Remus dostali od kamarádů k něčemu víc.

„Jak... jak jsi to zjistil? Že Remus je..."

Sirius vzhlédl od pasty na štětinách kartáčku a usmál se.

„Ten pravý?"

Harry přikývl a Sirius se zatvářil zamyšleně, kartáček přitom strčil do úst a šermoval jím dovnitř a ven. Zdálo se, že uvažuje o Harryho otázce a pak, po minutě, si odplivl a vypláchl ústa.

„Remus s tím přišel jako první, se svou orientací. Ženy se mu vůbec nelíbí a tak to nebylo velké překvapení, když se před nás v pátém ročníku posadil a řekl nám, že je gay. Bojoval s tím rok, než to přijal, a byl vyděšený, že ho zavrhneme." Se smíchem se zašklebil. „Hloupý idiot. Jako kdyby po vlkodlačím odhalení „gay vlkodlak" byl nějaký problém."

Opřel se o umyvadlo, v očích stále nepřítomný výraz, jak vzpomínal.

„Neřekl jsem nikomu, že jsem bisexuál do poloviny šestého ročníku... do té doby jsem žil v dost těžkém popření a šoustal jsem cokoliv v sukni, abych přesvědčil sám sebe, že upřené pohledy na zadky ostatních kluků nic neznamenají. A líbilo se mi být s holkami - pořád kontroluju Minniino pozadí, když ji vidím..."

Harry se zašklebil při pomyšlení na Siriuse zírajícího mlsně na jeho starou profesorku přeměňování a Sirius se pro sebe zasmál, než se mu na tváři objevilo zamyšlení.

„Ale nakonec jsem si uvědomil, že touha sbalit kluka u mě nebyla jenom fáze, když jsem se do jednoho zamiloval."

„Do Remuse," řekl Harry zbytečně, ale ta zmínka jeho jména vyvolala u Siriuse zářivý úsměv a celá jeho tvář se rozsvítila.

Přikývl. „Ano. Remus. Prostě... dostal se mi pod kůži."

Podíval se na Harryho. „Nebyl to případ jednoho okamžiku, kdy bych se na něj podíval a najednou andělé zpívali a rozezněly se trumpety..."

Harrymu unikl malý smích a Sirius se tiše zasmál a pak pokračoval, tvář mu změkla, jak si vybavoval minulost. „Bylo tam hodně ukazatelů, ale ten moment, kdy jsem si to skutečně uvědomil, byl na konci šestého ročníku... Merline, je to opravdu tak hloupé. Byl jsem rozrušený kvůli... něčemu, nemůžu si vzpomenout, kvůli čemu – ale Remus mě našel a dal mi svou poslední čokoládu."

Harry musel vypadat zmateně, protože Sirius se pousmál trochu rozpačitým úsměvem. „Já vím – je to taková malá věc, ale bylo to těsně před úplňkem a my jsme neměli čas plížit se do Prasinek pro další. Čokoláda pomáhá Remusovi cítit se po proměnách trochu lépe, ale on mi dal svůj poslední kousek, abych se cítil líp."

Pokrčil rameny. „Cítil jsem se kolem něj několik měsíců… zvláštně, ale díky tomu malému gestu mi došlo, že to není jenom fyzické tělo, do čeho se zamiluješ, že nezáleží na tom, zda jde o kluka nebo o holku – prostě jsem se do něj naprosto a beznadějně zamiloval..."

„...a on byl stejně zamilovaný do tebe, ale byl zatraceně zastrašený tím, jak vypadáš a hejnem pochlebujících holek pohybujících se kolem."

Oba tmavovlasí muži se podívali ke dveřím a spatřili usmívajícího se Remuse, který je pozoroval. Sirius se rozzářil a rychle přešel místnost obejmout svého partnera.

„No, kdo by tě mohl vinit za to, že jsi se cítil zastrašený mým dechberoucím vzhledem a neuvěřitelným tělem..."

„...tvou skromností, tvým nedostatkem domýšlivosti..."

„To jsou věci, které na mě miluješ, Náměsíčníku."

Naklonil se a políbil vlkodlaka, který beznadějně zavrtěl hlavou a pak se podíval na Harryho. „Ve skutečnosti mu trvalo měsíce udělat první krok a potom úplně zničil svůj obraz playboye – utíkal pryč, jako kdyby ho honil sám Pán zla."

Sirius se dopáleně bránil. „Právě jsem políbil _kluka_ - byl jsem trochu labilní..."

„Ty máš sklon k teatrálnosti, Tichošlápku." Remus zavrtěl hlavou a shovívavě se usmál. „Věděl jsem, že aby se to vůbec někdy stalo znovu, budu to muset zahájit já, takže jsem se za ním pustil..."

„A já jsem si uvědomil, že jsem posledních šest let líbal jenom ropuchy."

Remus se zasmál. „Pohádka se ale tak úplně nevyplnila. Máš vlkodlaka, ne prince."

Sirius se měkce usmál a políbil Remuse na čelist, jeho zašeptání bylo dost hlasité, aby ho slyšel i Harry...

„Já mám svého prince, Náměsíčníku."

Remus zrudl a odkašlal si, když se podíval na Harryho, který se snažil být co nejvíc nenápadný.

„Takže tady všechno hotovo?"

Sirius přikývl, vrhl letmý pohled na Harryho a vesele se zašklebil, když se ruměnec mladšího muže rozšířil z obličeje na krk i hrudník.

Remus se samolibě ušklíbl. „Říkal jsem ti, že je skvělý učitel. Ale večeře je připravená... běžte a najezte se, já se zatím osprchuju."

Harry kolem nich rychle přešel, jeho žaludek při pomyšlení na jídlo vrčel, už když se spěšně oblékal. Remus pohlédl na Siriuse, který ho stále objímal kolem pasu.

„Takže to šlo dobře?"

„Mmm, líbilo se mu to... Ale já teď trpím vážným případem modrých koulí."

Přitiskl svůj stále-potřebující-být-uspokojený penis k Remusovu rozkroku a třel se proti němu. Remus tiše zavrčel, zabořil obličej do ohbí Siriusova krku a lehoučce do něj kousal. Sirius odpověděl rytmickým přirážením proti Remusově oblečené noze. Vlkodlak potlačil smích a zvedl hlavu.

„Nadržené psisko."

„Ha!"

Remus se zasmál a odstrkoval ho. „Nechtěl ti to oplatit?"

Sirius sklonil hlavu k Remusově hrudi a jazykem přejel po obnažené kůži. „Nechtěl jsem to. Když to neděláš ty, tak ať to nedělá ani on."

„Nevadilo by mi to..."

Sirius se na něj podíval, šedé oči se zabodly do modrých. „Asi ne, ale mně možná ano."

Remus na něj mírně zamračeně zíral a pak se usmál a políbil ho, oba na dlouhou chvíli zapomněli na svět, než se Remus rozesmál a odtáhl, plácajíc Siriuse přes zadek.

„Přestaň s tím šukáním mé nohy, ty pse. Nech si to na později."

„Později ..." Sirius si přehnaně olízl rty a Remus ho vystrčil kousek za dveře.

„Jdi a najez se, Tichošlápku. Budeš dnes večer potřebovat všechnu svou sílu."

Mrkl na zvěromága a pak mu zavřel dveře před nosem, nechávajíc ho tak stát v hale jen s napínajícím se ručníkem kolem pasu a s velkým úsměvem naplněným očekáváním.

**Konec kapitoly 9  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří autorce, ale všechny komentáře k překladu přesto potěší :-) Moc možností už nebude, do konce zbývají jen dvě kapitoly :-)_**


	10. Kapitola 10

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 10  
><strong>

„Bolí to?"

Remus vzhlédl od nedojedeného jídla a tázavě pohlédl na Harryho, který se kousal do rtu. Sirius šel najít láhev vína do rodinného sklepa Blacků a v okamžiku, kdy za sebou zavřel dveře, ta otázka z Harryho málem explodovala. Věřil oběma mužům, ale Sirius byl jeho rádce, jeho kmotr – a on nechtěl před druhým mužem ukázat žádnou slabost. Ale Remus... Remus by ho pochopil a nedobíral by si ho kvůli jeho obavám. Remus by byl upřímný.

„Co bolí?"

„Sex. S muži?"

Remus opatrně položil vidličku na talíř, opřel se o židli a zamyšleně se na Harryho zadíval.

„Ano. Poprvé rozhodně a obvykle i následující zkušenosti jsou trochu nepříjemné – a to i s náležitou přípravou. Ale to zmizí." Zkoumavě na Harryho upřel zrak. „Je to něco, co tě znepokojuje?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Očekával to, ale myšlenka na jakoukoliv zbytečnou bolest se mu opravdu nezamlouvala.

„Trochu. Já... nejsem někdo, kdo si užívá bolesti..."

Remus se usmál a šťouchl do kousku bramboru, napichujíc ho vidličkou. „Ale to záleží na typu bolesti, ne?"

Vložil sousto do úst a žvýkal. Harry se zamračil, nejistý, zda tomu rozumí, a Remus polkl, než to rozvedl.

„Na bolesti, kterou prožívám při každé transformaci, není vůbec nic erotického – bez _té_ bych se rozhodně obešel – ale když se bolest použije určitým způsobem, za určitých okolností... může to zvětšit potěšení."

Harry vypadal pochybovačně a Remus se pro sebe zasmál – ten zvuk vycházející z hloubi jeho hrdla Harryho trochu zamrazil v zádech.

„Možná to je lekce, se kterou můžeš počkat, až budeš trochu zkušenější."

„Ale..." Harry se začervenal, ale pokračoval. „Nebudeme to dělat znovu, ne?"

Remus svraštil čelo, když zaslechl nádech naděje v Harryho hlase. „Ne, Harry, nebudeme. Myslel jsem tím, že bys to mohl zkusit se svým partnerem, až najdeš někoho, komu budeš věřit. _Tohle_ je jednorázová výjimka."

Zaváhal a pak tiše řekl: „I když jsem poctěn, že sis vybral nás, abychom ti mohli pomoci, abychom sdíleli tohle s tebou, vztah ve třech není něco, co bych chtěl dlouhodobě."

Harry to už věděl, ale jemný tón nezměnil moc na bodnutí toho potvrzení. Užíval si tohle – tu blízkost, intimitu s lidmi, které měl rád – a přestože věděl, že pokračování není možné, nezabránilo mu to v touze zůstat součástí toho, co Sirius a Remus sdíleli.

Zdálo se, že Remus, vždy intuitivní, vytušil jeho pocity, vstal a obešel stůl, aby se mohl posadit na židli vedle něj.

„Harry, Sirius a já se známe tak dlouho... známe se po všech stránkách. I ty můžeš s někým najít takovou lásku, to prostě jen nějakou dobu trvá, než se dostaneš tam, kde jsme my. A podívej se na to z té pozitivní stránky... máš pořád tu vzrušující, poznávací fázi před sebou."

Zazubil se a zvedl ruku, aby vzal Harryho tvář na chvilku do dlaně, potom sáhl po pití. „Víš, o čem mluvím? To nepřetržité píchání, ta část vztahu nemůžu-na-tebe-přestat-myslet-a-odtrhnout-od-tebe-ruce? Pro mě a Siriuse to možná bylo před více než dvaceti lety, ale dobře si na to vzpomínám. Polibky v prázdném výklenku, vzájemné „náhodné" osahávání v halách Bradavic, hledání záminek pro vzájemné boje, jen abychom si mohli být na pár minut blíž..."

„...honit si ho na záchodě nám potom trvalo nějakou tu chvilku navíc, což James a Petr nechápali..."

Remus a Harry se rozesmáli, zatímco sledovali Siriuse kráčejícího přes kuchyni a popadajícího tři skleničky. Otočil se a vrhl na Remuse zvědavý pohled. Vlkodlak přikývl, ujišťujíc ho, že všechno je v pořádku, a vstal, ukazujíc na láhev a čisté sklenky.

„Nebudeme pít tady?"

Sirius se zašklebil. „Myslel jsem, že bychom to vlastně mohli odložit do ložnice." Podíval se upřeně na Harryho, který vrhl trochu nervózní pohled na Remuse. „Jestli o to stále stojíš, Harry."

Oba starší muži se na něj podívali a Remus položil ruku na Harryho rameno, v důvěrném a podpůrném gestu.

„Můžeme dělat tak moc nebo tak málo, kolik chceš. Není v tom žádná povinnost, žádný tlak."

Harry přikývl, vstal a usmíval se, když ho Remus objal kolem ramen a vedl ho ke schodům, následujíc Siriuse zpátky do ložnice. Vlkodlak se sklonil těsně k němu a Harry ucítil malou závrať z opojné kombinace mýdla, šamponu a vůně, která patřila jen Remusovi. Bylo to omamné a on se hluboce nadechl, zatímco mu Remus tiše šeptal do ucha.

„Budeš nám muset říct, co chceš, Harry. Co chceš, abychom dělali s tebou nebo k sobě navzájem. Říct nám, koho se chceš dotknout, koho ochutnat, koho chceš uvnitř, do koho chceš vniknout..."

Remusův hlas způsobil, že ztvrdl jako kámen, a lehké přejíždění mužových rtů přes ulitu Harryho ucha vyslalo dolů po Harryho páteři čeřící se vlny touhy a chtíče.

„Jak tohle děláš?" zamumlal a Remus se odtáhl a zmateně se zamračil ve stejnou chvíli, kdy vstoupili do ložnice.

„Jak dělám co?"

Sirius se zasmál a podal Remusovi i Harrymu skleničku.

„Myslím, můj nevšímavý vlkodlaku, že odkazuje na skutečnost, že tvůj hlas v něčím uchu stačí k tomu, aby tě člověk chtěl píchat na každém kousku podlahy."

Remus zamrkal a po tvářích se mu rozlila červeň. „Já... to není..."

Harry se usmíval a Sirius se smál mužovým rozpakům. „Je to ještě víc sexy, protože nevíš, že to děláš, Náměsíčníku. Nedošlo ti, že jsem byl vždycky nejvíc nadržený, když jsem zůstal po škole a tys mi pak dával přednášku o vhodném chování?"

Remus se do něj zabodl pohledem. „Myslel jsem, že prostě trpíš neopětovanou touhou po McGonagallové, když ses na mě vrhl po každém trestu."

Harry se rozesmál a Sirius hravě plácl Remuse po zadku. „Drzý prevíte. Je to ten hlas, viď, Harry? Ten nízký, hluboký, sexy-stejně-jako-šukání hlas."

S každým slovem se Siriusovy rty posunuly blíže k Remusovým a pak stvrdil svou větu polibkem, který vzal i nezúčastněnému Harrymu dech. Posadil se do křesla, najednou rozhodnutý, co chce dělat.

„Chci se na vás dívat."

Remus přerušil polibek a podíval se na Harryho. „Chceš nás nejdřív vidět spolu?"

Harry přikývl a Remus se usmál. „Všechno, co chceš, Harry."

Otočil se zpátky k Siriusovi, sebral mu z ruky láhev i skleničku a opatrně je postavil na stolek, než vzal Siriusovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho.

Bylo to ztělesnění lásky a potřeby a touhy a zatímco Sirius tál pod Remusovým pevným a přesto něžným dotekem, Harry si náhle uvědomil, že to bylo _tohle_, co ho přitahovalo. Oh, oni byli nesporně sexy muži, ale _tohle_ – ta blízkost, tento cit, kterým se ze dvou stával jediný a který vyzařoval z každičkého jejich póru – tohle bylo to, co Harry opravdu chtěl.

Remus se posunul, otáčejíc tak oba a vedouc je zpět, dokud Siriusovy nohy nenarazily na okraj postele a ochablé ho donutily zhroutit se na matraci. Remus ho těsně následoval a skloněný nad Siriusovým tělem pokračoval v polibku. Dotýkali se navzájem, s oblečením odstraněným zdánlivě bez námahy – lehkost zrozená z důvěrné známosti a opakování – a brzy se škádlivě lehké doteky změnily na uctívající, každý kousek kůže byl oslavován rty a prsty. Pohybovali se plynule, všechny jejich pohyby sladěné beze slov nebo rozpaků. Bylo to jako tanec předváděný znovu a znovu, jako kdyby znali své pohyby nazpaměť.

Harryho ruka sklouzla dolů rozepnout kalhoty a klouzala zvolna nahoru a dolů přes tuhý penis, zatímco pozoroval stále intenzivnější interakce páru. Remusova ústa se pomalu pohybovala přes Siriusův žaludek a břicho, znovu získaná rýsovanost svalstva byla stále výraznější, jak se Sirius svíjel pod jeho rty. Remus táhl dlaně dolů po zvěromágově hrudi a zastavil se nad výčnělky jeho kyčelních kosti, svírajíc dlaněmi z obou stran mužovy boky a udržujíc ho tak v klidu.

Jak Remus držel Siriuse na uzdě, Harry žasl nad vědomím, že to byl Remus, který byl v ložnici vůdčí silou – ten tiše mluvící, do knih zabraný muž se v posteli stával jinou osobou. Nechal Siriuse být tím nápadným, tím sexy, okouzlujícím, tím, nad kým ženy v řádu vzdychaly a s kterým flirtovaly, zatímco Remusovi se svěřovaly jako příteli. Ale tady, za zavřenými dveřmi ložnice, byl Remus nenápadně vymáhající, jemně silný a rozhodně svým neviditelným způsobem sexy, tak, jak to Sirius nikdy nemohl napodobit. A Sirius – jeho nepoddajný, zářící a hlavní roli hrající kmotr – poslouchal Remuse jako oddané štěně. Zdálo se nemožné, že je to stejný muž, který musel být k tomuhle přemlouván...

Harry si nemohl pomoci, zasmál se těm převráceným ložnicovým rolím a Remusovy oči se přesunuly na něj. Zvedl hlavu a naklonil ji, naznačujíc tak Harrymu, aby se k nim připojil, a mladší muž, stejně jako Sirius, poslechl bez váhání. Svlékl se, než vlezl do postele a nechal Remuse vytáhnout ho do náruče. Vlkodlak ho jemně políbil a pak se přesunul na bok, podepírajíc si s úsměvem hlavu.

„Chci se teď dívat. Ukaž mi, jak moc jsi se naučil, Harry."

Sirius se usmál na svého milence a pak se natáhl a sklouzl rukou přes zadní část Harryho krku. Harry se dychtivě přikrčil a políbil černovlasého muže, snažíc si vzpomenout na všechno, co mu předtím prozradili o líbání. Sirius byl pasivní, následoval jeho vedení a Harry postupně získal důvěru, než odtrhl ústa od Siriusových a přitiskl rty k lehce opálené kůži hrudníku staršího muže. Sirius tiše zasténal, Harry cítil ty vibrace proti svým rtům, zatímco zasypával celé vystavené tělo horkými polibky otevřených úst, prodlévajíc déle na kávově zbarvených bradavkách – stále vlhkých předchozí Remusovou péčí. Dvojice stenů donutila Harryho vzhlédnout: Sirius měl pevně zavřené oči a masku blaženosti na tváři, ale Remus ho pozoroval z těsné blízkosti a líně se hladil. Hnědovlasý muž se povzbudivě usmál a Harry se drze ušklíbl, než sklonil hlavu.

Rychle zamířil dolů po Siriusově stále zatraceně pěkném těle, dokud ho penis druhého muže neplácl do brady. Chtěl udělat to, o čem Remus předtím mluvil a škádlit Siriuse, až to nebude moci vydržet, ale nemohl odolat tomu příliš dobrému mužovu pižmovému pachu, jeho chuťové pohárky se domáhaly dalšího vzorku. Harry pohladil jazykem kapkami touhy pokrytou štěrbinu na špičce erekce a byl odměněn mírně hořkou chutí preejakulátu a zároveň Siriusovým hrdelním stenem. Remus zavrčel, posunul se na posteli, a když se Harry podíval na vlkodlaka zpod svých řas, byl potěšený, že ho vidí ukazovat první známky tlaku. Jeho ruka přidala na tempu a obličej byl napjatý, zatímco se jeho modré oči vpalovaly do Harryho.

S pocitem rostoucí síly Harry natáhl ruku, položil ji na Remusův kotník a lehce zatahal.

„Lehni si vedle něj."

Remus překvapeně zamrkal a pak se mu po tváři pomalu rozšířil úsměv, zatímco se přesunul.

„Myslíš, že můžeš zvládnout dva najednou, Harry?"

Sirius otevřel oči a zašklebil se, jakmile pochopil situaci. „Opravdový Nebelvír. Statečný, odvážný..."

„Sklapni, Tichošlápku," zasténal Remus.

Harry potlačil smích a pak se přes Siriusovy nohy naklonil, aby jednou, dvakrát pohltil Remusův penis, pokoušejíc se potlačit smích, když vlkodlak vykřikl překvapením.

„Dej chlapovi příště nějaké varování, Harry!"

„Prvek překvapení, Remusi. Měl bys zachovávat neustálou ostražitost."

Sirius zasténal. „Jestli začneš citovat Pošuka Moodyho, půjdu masturbovat do sprchy, místo abych tě nechal mě šukat.

Harry se drze usmál. „Ne, nepůjdeš."

Sirius vyštěkl smíchy a pak se málem udusil, když se Harry sehnul a svými ústy se zmocnil jeho penisu, polykajíc Siriusovu délku do vlhkého a teplého otvoru, až jeho dávivý reflex protestoval.

„_KURVA_!"

Harry v odpovědi tvrdě nasál a zatímco Sirius zalapal po dechu, Remus se tiše zasmál. „Zpomal, Harry. Užij si ho – má krásného ptáka... hladkého a právě té správné velikosti, aby se vešel do krku."

Sirius zasténal a Harry zaslechl zvuk zběsilého, naléhavého polibku, zatímco jeho ústa pokračovala v laskání Siriusova ptáka. Když se Siriusova ruka začala v jeho vlasech zatínat, Harry se přesunul a naklonil se vzít do úst Remuse. Mít roztažená ústa kolem Remusova obvodu bylo trochu míň pohodlné a tak po té hřídeli pohyboval svou rukou, nahoru a dolů jako při pumpování, a svým jazykem kroužil dokola kolem hlavy, používajíc vlkodlakovu vlastní techniku proti němu, povzbuzovaný mužovým sténáním a pocitem, jak ten penis v jeho ruce neuvěřitelně tvrdne.

Chutnali podobně, ale Remusův preejakulát byl víc slano-sladký, zatímco Siriusův trochu hořko-sladký. Harry chvilku uvažoval, jak asi chutná on sám, pak se mu ale ta myšlenka vykouřila z hlavy, když zavrtal svůj jazyk do malé štěrbiny hledajíc více tekutiny a když ho vlkodlak vytlačil ven. Remus, lapající po dechu a zjevně bojující se sebekontrolou, se posadil a rychle a tvrdě Harryho políbil, než mu podal hůlku.

„Mazací kouzlo, které používáš k masturbaci... použij ho na jeho zadek."

Harryho ruka se chvěla, když namířil hůlku na Siriusův zadek a zamumlal zaklínadlo. A jako dodatečný nápad udělal totéž pro sebe – pokrývajíc tak svého ptáka a pak i svůj svěrač hladkým olejovým mazivem.

Remus mu vzal hůlku z ruky a sáhl mezi Harryho nohy, obtáčejíc silnou, mozolnatou ruku kolem jeho penisu a hlazením vtírajíc lubrikant do každého místečka Harryho ptáka. Sirius se také posadil a s rukou na Harryho bradě ho přitáhl blíž a hluboce ho políbil. Mladý muž zasténal a zavřel oči, jak se oddal tomu zážitku, v němž byla každá jeho molekula zcela a naprosto vzrušená. Nebyla tady jediná část jeho těla, která by nepředla potřebou a nedostatkem – a vědomí toho, že měl mít sex, píchat a být píchán, se dvěma nejvíce sexy muži, které znal, ho tlačilo přes okraj.

Remus – vševědoucí jako obvykle – se ho přestal dotýkat a natáhl se přes něj uchopit Siriusovu bradu. Zvěromág se k němu okamžitě otočil a s úsměvem ho rychle políbil, než se zeptal, „Připravený?"

Remus přisvědčil. „Na záda, Tichošlápku."

Sirius zvedl hlavu – a Harrymu v tu chvílu připomněl jeho chlupaté alter-ego.

„Nebylo by jednodušší...?"

„Nebude mu to dlouho trvat. _Mně_ to nebude dlouho trvat. Budeme to muset udělat společně."

Široký úsměv na Siriusově tváři mohl pocházet přímo od samotného Lucifera a on znovu tvrdě políbil Remuse, než se obrátil na Harryho, kterému se dostalo stejného zacházení. Odtáhl se a široce se na mladšího muže usmál.

„Ach, budeš to milovat, Harry."

**Konec kapitoly 10  
><strong>

-)-)-)

**_Většina úvěru patří autorce, ale všechny komentáře k překladu přesto potěší :-) Poslední kapitola bude opět zhruba za týden...  
><em>**


	11. Kapitola 11

Překlad povídky _Lessons for Harry_ od **Remuslives23**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 11**

„_Ach, budeš to milovat, Harry."_

Sirius padl zpátky na postel, strhávajíc Harryho s sebou. Harry, příliš nadšený, narazil svými rty na rty staršího muže a zapomněl na všechno, co ho Sirius a Remus naučili o tom, co znamená dobrý polibek, zatímco ho rychle a tvrdě objímal a líbal. Ale zdálo se, že Sirius byl stejně tak dychtivý, když rukama sevřel Harryho tvář z obou stran a políbil ho, rychle přebírajíc kontrolu nad spojenými rty.

Siriusovy ruce zajely do rozčepýřených havraních vlasů a Harry zasténal, přitiskl své vzrušené tělo blíž a třel svou až bolestivou erekci o druhého muže, až oba na to šokující tření zalapali po dechu. Harry to udělal znovu, cítíc Siriusovu ruku běžící po jeho zádech dolů až k jeho zadku, který chytil do ruky a přitáhl si mladšího muže blíž, zatímco mu roztáhl nohy. Harry se uvelebil mezi Siriusovými silnými stehny a jeho penis sondoval kolem otvoru druhého muže. Slyšel smích ve svém uchu a dlouhé paže ho objaly kolem pasu, než ruka sevřela jeho penis.

„Vydrž, Harry. Musíš se naučit pár dalších věcí, než ho budeš moct píchat."

Harry i Sirius frustrovaně zasténali a Remus se zasmál a pak lehce štípl svého milence. „Trochu sebeovládání, Tichošlápku. Měli bychom ho učit."

Sirius zvedl oči v sloup. „Jasně, dobře. Takže, můžeme se už k tomu dostat, nebo mu mám dát lekci o předčasné ejakulaci?"

Harry cítil Remusovo káravé oslnění i bez pohledu na vlkodlaka a pak se jeho dech zadrhl, když mu Remus zašeptal do ucha.

„Musíš nejdřív protáhnout svého partnera, Harry. Sirius je dolní typ – miluje to – ale to není každý, a ne každý to předtím dělal. Musíš si být jistý, že tvůj partner je kompletně připravený pro tvůj penis."

Harry cítil, jak se mu trochu zatočila hlava, když Remuse poslouchal (všechna jeho krev byla zaměstnána jinde), ale vzchopil se, aby udělal to, k čemu byl instruován. Nepotřeboval tady Remusovu pomoc – věnoval už předtím pozornost Siriusovi a věděl, jaké to je, jak to tak lahodně pálelo a jak miloval ten nepopsatelný pocit naplnění.

Harry přejel prsty svého kluzkého ptáka, hladké mazivo se tak dostalo i na prsty a on sklonil hlavu, aby přejel jazykem po Siriusově hřídeli, než jeho prsty vstoupily do Siriusova překvapivě těsného zadního průchodu. Siriusovi uniklo zakňučení a on nadzvedl zadek z postele. Harry se pro sebe ušklíbl a pak se opatrně dotkl svými zuby mužova penisu jako varování pro dobré chování, slyšíc Siriusovo lapání po dechu a pak smích.

Remus přejel dlaní přes Harryho hlavu, cuchajíc jeho havraní vlasy. „Poslouchal jsi dobře, Harry. Deset bodů pro Nebelvír."

Harry pozdvihl hlavu a zvedl na Remuse obočí, překvapený tím, jak ho ten obvykle tak slušný muž poškádlil o jejich předchozím učitelsko-studentském vztahu, ale rozhodl se pokračovat ve hře.

„Jenom deset, pane profesore? Siriusi, co myslíš? Nezasloužím si víc?"

Zatímco mluvil, pohyboval svými prsty v roztahujícím pohybu a zasunul je hlouběji do ležícího muže, který zasyčel: „Do prdele, _ano_! Alespoň sto bodů, Náměsíčníku."

Remus se zasmál. „Hmm, uvidíme. Harry, na ruce a kolena."

Když Harry vypadal překvapeně, Remus se naklonil a políbil ho, tiše proti jeho rtům objasňujíc, „Musíš být také připravený, mládě".

Harry se pousmál a rychle se vyškrábal do uvedené pozice, téměř okamžitě ucítil Remusovy mazivem pokryté prsty, jak do něj vstupují. Když se Harryho svěrač kolem Remusových prstů uvolnil, vlkodlak pokryl horkými polibky okolí Harryho páteře.

„Sirius to už předtím udělal, ne?"

Harry přikývl, vytahujíc vlastní prsty ze Siriusova těla a pohupujíc se na všech čtyřech tam a zpátky, jak šoustal sám sebe Remusovými prsty.

„Líbilo se ti to?"

Harry znovu přikývl a pak zasténal, když Remus přidal třetí prst a kroutil jimi, zasahujíc jeho prostatu a zasílajíc tak elektrický náraz ke každému nervovému zakončení.

Remus se ušklíbl a olízl pruh Harryho páteře. „Nemravné štěně."

Ozval se prudký plácající zvuk a Harryho zaštípalo na levé hýždi. Trhl sebou a zalapal po dechu v šoku, ale byl překvapený tím, že to zasazené plácnutí skrz něj vyslalo jiskry radosti i bolesti. Uniklo mu zavrčení, které intuitivní Remus interpretoval správně a plácl ho znovu.

„Bolest uplatněná v pravý čas, Harry..." řekl a Harry si mlhavě připomněl jejich dřívější rozhovor, než jeho mysl potemněla, když ruka dopadla znovu.

„Ah!"

Z jeho úst vycházelo jen něco nesrozumitelného, zatímco ho Remus plácl ještě dvakrát, než se sehnul a přejel zarudlou oblast svým vlhkým jazykem. Harry se tlačil zpět proti tomu měkkému, vlhkému jazyku, sténajíc, když se Remusovy prsty dotýkaly znovu a znovu toho lahodného místečka uvnitř něj.

Remus zlehka kousl do Harryho půlek a potom divoce vytáhl prsty a zatlačil Harryho směrem k Siriusovi, který je upřeně sledoval a přitom hladil sám sebe.

„Píchej ho, Harry."

Harry to nepotřeboval říkat dvakrát, rukou pevně chytil Siriuse za bok, zatímco jeho penis zaujal pozici proti kluzkému otvoru. Všiml si, že se jeho ruka třese a Sirius musel také vycítit jeho rozrušení, ovinul ruku kolem jeho zápěstí a dal mu uklidňující úsměv.

„Neublížíš mi, ale bude pro tebe lepší vzít to pomaleji. Užívej si to, Harry."

Harry nervózně přikývl a trochu pohnul svými boky, cítil sám sebe vklouznout dovnitř druhého muže.

„Ach, sakra!"

Bylo to dokonce ještě neuvěřitelnější, než si Harry představoval, a bojoval sám se sebou, aby prostě nevrazil do toho těsného, sajícího tepla. Chvěl se, jak se tlačil dopředu a cítil Siriusovo tělo natahující se kolem něj a těsně objímající jeho penis. Jeho koule se třely o Siriusovy a ta stimulace byla víc, než mohl vydržet, Harry krátce a ostře dýchal, jak se pokoušel ovládnout. Jeho další tah byl rychlejší a on byl teď úplně zabořený v jiném mužském těle. Jakmile byl celý uvnitř, na chvíli se zastavil – byl si jistý, že se právě chystá ztrapnit tím, že se na místě udělá.

Nebylo to vůbec jako se ženou.

Bylo to úžasné.

Bylo to _přesně ono_.

Harry se zahoupal zpátky, napůl se vytáhl a pak tlačil zpět do Siriuse, černovlasý muž souhlasně zasténal a zvedl boky, aby tak reagoval na Harryho pohyb vpřed. Druhé přiražení bylo tvrdší a třetí zcela nekontrolované, jak se Harry začal ztrácet v tom ryzím pocitu. Remus si vybral tenhle moment, aby zezadu pevně uchopil mladšího muže za boky a aby ho zastavil.

„Zpomal, Harry. Stále _chceš_ být i na přijímací straně, ne?"

Harry prudce vydechl, přikývl a snažil se získat některá z vláken svého roztřepeného sebeovládání.

„Chci. _Prosím_, Remusi... nemůžu..."

Ruka sklouzla kolem Harryho pasu dolů, kde bylo jeho tělo spojeno se Siriusovým. Dlouhé prsty kroužily kolem kořene Harryho penisu a stiskly. Harry cítil, jak se něco z té naléhavé potřeby vyvrcholit vytratilo, když Remus použil ten stisk a byl druhému muži vděčný. Remus přitiskl ruce mezi Harryho lopatky a jemně tlačil mladého muže, dokud neležel proti Siriusově hrudi. Sirius ho políbil, šeptajíc proti jeho rtům, „_Bude jemný_," zatímco zaoblená hlava Remusova ptáka neodbytně naléhala na panický otvor Harryho zadku a nezkušený mladík se instinktivně napnul.

Nemohl si pomoci – vykřikl bolestí, když jeho tělo bylo proniknuto a okamžitě, ruce ho hladily, tišily, uklidňovaly a povzbuzovaly, aby zkusil zapomenout na tu mírně bolestivou chvíli, kdy se jeho tělo přizpůsobovalo tomu cizímu pocitu. Siriusovy rty se jako motýlí křídla třepotaly po celém jeho obličeji a konejšily ho, zatímco Remusovy prsty masírovaly dolní část Harryho zad a jeho ústa putovala s polibky podél jeho páteře. Rozptýlení bylo úspěšné a pálení, které přišlo s dalším Remusovým malým pohybem, mu přineslo víc potěšení než bolesti. Vlkodlak opatrně, krok za krokem, zasouval svůj penis do Harryho, pomalu natahoval ten těsný, nedotčený průchod, aby ho pojal. Zakroužil boky a tiskl se proti Harrymu, když se jeho penis pohyboval ze strany na stranu, úplně tak Harryho otevírajíc. Tohle bylo úžasné a Harry naklonil boky, aby vlkodlaka povzbudil.

Než byl v Harrym ponořený celý až po kořen, Remus měl problém s vlastní sebekontrolou, syčíc, „zatraceně, jsi _neuvěřitelně_ těsný," zatímco jeho prsty se hrubě tlačily do Harryho boků. Jeho rozrušení prozradilo dýchání, každý nádech byl chraplavý a rozechvělý, jak se stále snažil krotit, aby se Harry mohl přizpůsobit jeho obvodu. Nakonec už ale Remus nemohl déle čekat.

„Budu se pohybovat, Harry," varoval, pak se pokusně rychle trochu vytáhl a tlačil zase zpátky do Harryho, naslouchajíc jeho lehkému zasyčení. „V pořádku?"

Harry přikývl a další přiražení bylo tvrdší, Harry zavřel oči, jak se soustředil na ten neznámý pocit být naplněný jiným mužem. Pocítil, jak Remus mění úhel, a když přišel třetí tah... Harryho mozek explodoval.

„_KURVA_!"

Stěží slyšel Remusův smích, když se pohyboval znovu a Harry mohl tentokrát jenom fňukat, zatímco v něm rozkoš vystřelovala jako jasný a výbušný ohňostroj. Jeho penis, trochu uvadlý tváří v tvář proniknutí, se vrátil zpět k životu uvnitř Siriuse, který se netrpělivě svíjel, když ucítil zvětšený falus, jeho vlastní penis vklouzl mezi jeho a Harryho potem pokrytá břicha.

„No tak, Harry. Píchej mě, zatímco on píchá tebe."

Harry dychtivě poslechl a zhoupl se vpřed do Siriuse s pocitem mírného škubnutí v zadku, jak z něj Remus vyklouzl. Stáhl se a pak zasténal, jak ho Remusův pták znovu naplnil.

„_Zatraceně_!"

Harry, přijímající i dávající, byl ve všech druzích nebe. Věděl, že už nevydrží moc dlouho, takže se rozhodl užít si co nejvíc čas, kdy byl mezi muži sevřený. Tvrdě vnikal a přirážel do Siriuse, až překvapený muž sténal rozkoší, pak tlačil boky dozadu, narážejíc se na to dlouhé, tvrdé péro, které ho probodávalo.

Oba starší muži pochopili nevyslovené sdělení a přestali se omezovat – Sirius se při každém Harryho přírazu vyklenul a setkával s Harrym, a Remus vrážel do Harryho stejně drsně jako mladší muž do Siriuse, pokaždé přitom špičkou svého penisu zasahujíc Harryho prostatu.

Nakonec to Harrymu trvalo méně než tucet tahů do cíle, jeho tělo se křečovitě a násilně otřáslo, když z jeho hlubin explodoval silný orgasmus. Ztratil veškerou kontrolu nad svým tělem – jeho vize potemněla, krev v jeho žilách burácela a necítil své končetiny, veškerá jeho energie se zdála proudit do vzpínajícího a svíjejícího se muže pod ním. Zhroutil se na Siriusovu hruď, neurčitě si vědom Remuse, který ho z něj stáhl.

„Harry... posuň se, mládě."

Harrymu se podařilo převrátit své ztuhlé tělo pryč od Siriuse a všechno, co mohl dlouhou chvíli dělat, bylo soustředit se na zklidnění svého nepravidelného pulsu a na snahu popadnout dech, zatímco jeho ochablý penis, jediná část těla, kterou stále vnímal, tepal následnými otřesy. Jak začal cítit zbytek těla, uvědomil si, že postel se pod ním pohybuje, a vnímal i kakofonii sténání plnícího vzduch.

Rozhlédl se a spatřil Siriuse obkročmo na Remusovi, tvrdě a rychle na něm rajtujíc. Jedna z vlkodlakových rukou svírala Siriusovy boky, druhá pěst se horečně pohybovala po penisu černovlasého muže. Jak je Harry sledoval, Sirius hlasitě vykřikl „_Náměsíčníku_!" a po celé Remusově hrudi v silných pulzech stříkaly proudy vyvrcholení. Remus zavrčel z hloubi svého hrdla a tvrdě přirazil, hlavu zvrácenou dozadu a obličej napjatý, když také vyvrcholil, syčíc jméno svého milence.

Sirius padl dopředu na jizvami zpustošenou Remusovu hruď a oba muži nepravidelně dýchali. Remus tmavovlasého muže objal a převrátil je na bok, když se spolu propletli zjevně důvěrně známým způsobem.

Sirius natáhl ruku a chraplavým hlasem ho pozval: „Harry..."

Mladší muž se posunul blíž a dovolil Siriusovi a Remusovi vtáhnout jej do lepkavého, zpoceného objetí. Usmál se, když se znovu uhnízdil mezi muži, naslouchajíc Remusovu tichému hlasu ve svém uchu – šeptajícímu omluvu za způsobenou bolest a chválu, jak dobře si vedl.

Sirius hodil ruku přes něj a zamumlal: „Vítej v týmu, kamaráde," předtím, než začal mírně chrápat. Remus potlačil smích nad svým partnerem a pak si přitáhl Harryho blíž k hrudi.

„Bylo to, v co jsi doufal, Harry?"

Mladý muž nadzvedl hlavu a usmál se. „A víc. Děkuji, Remusi. Já... opravdu si vážím toho, co jste ty a Sirius pro mě udělali."

Remus se zašklebil. „Tedy, bylo to pro nás opravdu těžké, ale dokud ti to dělalo radost, byli jsme ochotni přinést tu oběť."

Harry se zasmál jeho parodické vážnosti a bez váhání se naklonil a Remuse políbil. Vlkodlak vypadal překvapeně, ale odpověděl na jemné sondování Harryho jazyka, kmitajíc svým vlastním přes ret druhého muže. Harry pocítil, jak znovu tvrdne a trochu nevěřícně zasténal, než se otřel svým rozkrokem o Remusovu nohu. Polibek se stal drsnějším, když Remus ucítil tu obnovenou erekci a on se usmál a pak jemně rozdělil spojené rty.

„Jsem moc rád, že mě k tomu Sirius přemluvil, Harry, ale myslím, že teď je čas trochu se vyspat."

Harry byl rád, že v místnosti je šero, zatímco cítil teplo zaplavující jeho tvář.

_Bože, já jsem se vrhl na přítele mého kmotra. Idiote!_

Přikývl a zabořil obličej do polštáře. Slyšel Remusovo zachechtání a pak se teplé rty přitiskly na jeho spánek, když Remus tiše promluvil.

„Jsi velmi atraktivní mladý muž, Harry, a já jsem se díky tobě cítil dnes večer znovu hodně mladý. Ale fyzicky je mi stále skoro čtyřicet a prostě s tebou nemůžu držet krok. Budeš potřebovat někoho v tvém věku."

Harry se do polštáře usmál a přikývl, vděčný, že Remus byl tak chápající. Remus ho znovu lehce políbil a poté všechno ztichlo kromě jemného rytmu Siriusova chrápání.

-)-)-)

O čtyři měsíce později

„Haló?" Harry strčil hlavu do kuchyně, s velkým úsměvem na tváři. „Všichni dostatečně oblečení?"

Remus s úsměvem vzhlédl od novin. „Pojď dál, Harry." Zvýšil hlas. „Siriusi! Harry je tady!"

Na to zavolání černovlasý muž vylezl ze spíže s náručí surovin na večeři a usmál se na Harryho, který zrovna objímal Remuse na pozdrav.

„Ahoj, Harry!"

Sirius odložil věci na lavici a otočil se obejmout svého kmotřence, překvapený, když se ve dveřích objevil mladý a poněkud ztraceně vypadající muž.

„Ehm, ahoj," řekl cizinec nejistě a Sirius pohlédl na Remuse, který skryl úsměv a vstal. Bylo zřejmé, že Harry řekl vlkodlakovi, že přivede přítele, ale Remusovi připadalo zbytečné, aby to Sirius věděl.

„Blbec jeden," zamumlal, když uslyšel Remusův pobavený výdech, zatímco oba muži vykročili dopředu seznámit se s návštěvníkem.

„Ahoj, Siriusi." Harry ho rychle objal a pak se obrátil a promluvil k muži se světle hnědými vlasy, který vypadal zcela jasně nervózně. „Takže, to jsou moji kmotři. Sirius Black..."

Mladý muž se usmál na Siriuse a napřáhl ruku. „Je hezké, že vás poznávám, pane Blacku."

Zvěromág potřásl nabídnutou rukou a usmál se na přivítanou. „Sirius, prosím. „_Pan Black_" mi způsobuje noční můry."

„A pamatuješ si profesora Lupina... Remuse..."

„Ano. Dobrý den, pane profesore."

„To teď není třeba. Remus je v pořádku."

Podali si ruce, zatímco se Harry otočil k Siriusovi. „To je můj... přítel, Oliver Wood."

„Jasně. No, ehm, je fajn poznat Harryho přítele. Zůstanete na večeři?"

Harry přikývl po rychlém, tázavém pohledu na Remuse. „Jestli je to v pořádku...?"

Remus se široce usmál. „Samozřejmě že je. Nikdy se nemusíš ptát, Harry. Pojď, posaď se. Olivere, slyšel jsem, že teď hraješ za Kanonýry? Myslíš, že jim můžeš pomoct k obratu? Ta poslední hra..."

Harry sledoval svého přítele usednout ke stolu vedle Remuse, pak se obrátil k Siriusovi s lehkým úsměvem.

„Neřekl ti, že přivedu Olivera, viď?"

Sirius se zasmál a pohlédl na svého partnera, který pozorně poslouchal, jak Oliver mluví o své pozici brankáře ve famfrpálovém týmu.

„Pomstím se, až budeme sami. Takže, _tohle_ je ten přítel?"

Harry se zašklebil a podíval se na Olivera. „Jo, napsal jsem mu před pár týdny a vysvětlil, že jsem to byl já, tu noc v klubu. Řekl jsem mu, že jsem už zvládl své problémy a že doufám, že by mi mohl dát šanci. "

Nonšalantně pokrčil rameny, ale zářící tvář prozrazovala jeho radost. „Dal mi ji a od té doby se scházíme a... mám ho opravdu rád. Chci říct, vždycky jsem ho měl _rád_, ale teď..."

„_Opravdu_ ho máš rád?"

Harry se tiše zasmál a sledoval, jak Sirius naplnil konvici a pak na ni namířil hůlkou, aby se voda začala vařit.

„Tak tedy... ty si teď... víc věříš?" zeptal se jeho kmotr a Harry zčervenal a hodil další pohled přes rameno, než odpověděl.

„Mnohem víc. Byl překvapený tím, jak... ehm... myslím, že jeho slova byla „bez zábran"... jsem byl. Myslím, že čekal, že mě bude muset znovu ve všem vést, ne, že _já_ ho naučím jednu nebo dvě věci."

Sirius se samolibě usmál a Harry ho lehce praštil přes ruku.

Mezi třemi muži by to mohlo být po jejich společné noci velmi trapné, ale k Harryho úlevě se zdálo, že se toho změnilo velmi málo, kromě toho, že Sirius byl mnohem pohodlnější osahávat Remuse v Harryho přítomnosti, něco, co vlkodlaka zlobilo a Harryho rozveselovalo, a Remus a Harry k sobě měli mnohem blíž, než předtím – když teď mladík mluvil o Remusovi jako o svém kmotrovi, druhý muž z toho měl opravdu radost.

Harry ukázal na konvici. „No, tak dostaneme šálek čaje nebo co? Bože, ty jsi ale hostitel, Siriusi."

Sirius se rozesmál a vytáhl nějaké čajové šálky, překvapený, když ucítil, jak jej znovu obklopily Harryho paže.

„Díky, Siriusi. Za všechno."

Sirius se usmál a vrátil objetí.

„Rádo se stalo, Harry."

**KONEC**

-)-)-)

_**Konec této kapitoly je zároveň koncem celé této převážně erotické povídky a jen doufám, že milovnice HP/RL/SB nejsou teď moc zklamané, mně osobně se zakončení příběhu nakonec líbilo a nějak mi k příběhu pasovalo :-)**_

_**Vzhledem k překladatelskému úsilí by mě potěšily vaše komentáře k této kapitole nebo k celému překladu/příběhu, předem díky :-) Jinak zejména těm, kdo milují dvojici RL/SB, doporučuji výborný a úspěšný delší příběh o začátku jejich vztahu od autorky tohoto příběhu Remuslives23 (It Was Only A Kiss!).  
><strong>_


End file.
